


Blurry

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguments, College graduation, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, One Night Stands, Parent Fic, Police officer Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Stucky Big Bang 2017, Stucky parent fic, Use of Homophobic Slur, sbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: Bucky, a single father who only gets to see his son on weekends, finds out his ex’s new boyfriend is abusing him. Fueled with rage Bucky sets out on a mission to track him down. Finding him at a sleazy bar leads to a showdown with terrible consequences for Bucky. The police are called and it just so happens that the cop arresting him is a former one night stand. Awkward doesn’t even begin to describe the situation.





	1. My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story for the Stucky Big Bang 2017. This story has been a work in progress since 2015. So I'm glad to see it finally finished!
> 
> Edited by the lovely [Florianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Florianna) [(tumblr)](http://floryanna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art by [Kay Maeryn.](http://kaym-art.tumblr.com/) Which you will see in Chapter 5!
> 
> Warnings: For child abuse

Bucky heads to a bar after his birthday dinner with his sister Becca, brother in law, and nieces and nephew. He sits down on an empty stool at the bar, waves over the bartender, and orders a Whisky neat. Bucky’s nursing his whisky while looking around the bar for a potential hook up when he hears the bar stool next to him move. He doesn’t spare the guy next to him a glance until he hears his deep voice ordering a beer. Well, now Bucky is intrigued and wants to know if they guys face is just as nice as his voice. That’s when Bucky looks next to him and sees a gorgeous blonde man with striking blue eyes sitting next to him.

 _Happy Birthday to me_ , Bucky thinks as he checks out the gorgeous blonde man. The man is wearing a brown leather jacket with a tight white t-shirt, dark washed jeans and black converse. He’s not even being subtle about it. The blonde man glances at Bucky and smiles. He gives him a flirty smile and a wink in return. The blonde man blushes and quickly looks away from Bucky. He’s biting his lip, and smiles, thinking lets see where this goes.

        “Hey,” Bucky tells the blonde man.

         “Hi,” The blonde man says shyly.

         “Whatcha drinking?” Bucky asks.

         “A Bud light. You?” The blonde man answers.

         “Whisky neat,” Bucky answers.

         “Whoa a little strong for a weekday, no?” The blonde man comments.

         “It’s been a shitty day.”

          “Ah, me too. Want to talk about it?” the blond asks.

          “Nah, You?” Bucky offers.

          The blonde shakes his head. “No thanks.”

          Then he sticks out his hand. “I’m Steve.”

          Bucky takes his hand. “Bucky.”

         “Nice to meet you Bucky. I like your name, it’s unique,” Steve comments.

          Bucky snorts. “Thanks. It’s a nickname my dad was very into US Presidents when my mom was pregnant with me. My middle name is Buchanan hence, Bucky.”

          Steve chuckles. “It could be worse. Your dad could of have named you Grover or Chester.”

          Bucky laughs at Steve’s remarks. “You’re right, it could have been much worse.”

          “You have a nice laugh,” Steve comments shyly.

          “Thanks,” Bucky says, with a wink.

Steve grins at him and sips his beer. Bucky takes a drink of his whisky and stares at Steve, trying to figure out how to go about a hook up with him.

           “So Star Wars or Star Trek?” Bucky asks.

Steve looks at Bucky with surprise. “Star Wars, of course.”

            “High Five for a good answer,” Bucky says raising up his right hand.Steve laughs but high fives him.

They spend the next hour or so talking about Star Wars getting tipsier by the minute. Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s knee and moves it slowly up to Steve’s crotch. Steve looks down at Bucky’s hand and then stares at Bucky with half lidded eyes.

             “You live around here?” Bucky asks hotly.

Steve nods his head. “Yeah just down the street. I walked here.”

Bucky leans closely into Steve and says in his ear,“What do you say we get out of here and have some fun?”

Steve moves off the bar stool and grabs Bucky’s hand, leading him out the door.

 

Bucky startles out of his almost sexy daydream with the Blond hottie, when he hears a sound of a car screeching. _Can’t have an awkward boner when my kid shows up,_ Bucky thinks. Bucky exhales loudly, it’s not the car he is waiting for and looks at his watch. They’re fifteen minutes late, as usual. He hates this arrangement. Custody only on weekends was bullshit. It wasn’t enough, but rules are rules. With this custody agreement he was only allowed to see Nathan on weekends. He tried fighting for full custody but they thought the mother was deemed more fit which was total bullshit Bucky thinks. His ex is dating a fucking asshole he doesn’t want around his kid.

The shitty thing is that she’s is still with the guy she cheated on Bucky with. Now Bucky wasn’t really all upset about his ex, per se. The only reason they were together in the first place was to try to make it work for Nathan’s sake. It wasn’t happening and he walked in on his ex-fucking- what’s-his-face-Brock. They’ve had a rocky relationship since then, though he tries to remain civil for Nathan sake.

He finally sees the beat up Toyota Corolla pull up. Bucky makes his way outside towards the car. Nathan waves excitedly to him. Oh great, Brock’s with them. Lovely. Just smile and wave. He opens Nathan’s door to get him out of his carseat and to grab his backpack.

          “Hi daddy,” Nathan happily greets.

          “Hey kiddo,” Bucky says with a smile.

          “Liz,” Bucky says with a nod.

          “James,” she says monotone.

          “Say bye-bye to mommy.”

         “Bye mommy see yous laters,” Nathan waves.

         “Bye baby.” Liz blows a kiss.

Brock is sitting in the driver seat, muttering stuff under his breath. _Keep it zen_ Bucky. He gives them a final wave and walks hand and hand with Nathan inside the house. Once they are inside the house, Nathan hugs Bucky’s legs.

        “I wuv you Daddy,” Nathan says with affection.

        “I love you too,” Bucky says as he strokes Nathan’s hair.

Nathan looks up at him and beams. Bucky can’t get over how much Nathan looks like him. His sister Becca jokingly calls him his mini-me. Nathan used to have long brown hair like him, but had to cut it due to a bubble gum incident which Bucky found odd so now it’s short and spiky. The only good thing to come out of that shitty relationship with Liz was Nathan. He's the best thing that has ever happened to Bucky. The only thing that gets him through the week is knowing that, on Friday afternoon he gets to see his baby boy. On Sunday afternoon, he always feels a pang of sadness knowing Nathan would be leaving and Bucky would be alone until Friday. He tosses that thought aside and decides to make the most of it.

       “What would you like for dinner, Nate?”

       “Hmm…” Nathan says. He puts his little finger on his lips like he’s thinking.

       “I wants a burger. Daddy.”

       “Sounds good, buddy.”

So Bucky prepares the meat and puts the fries in the oven before going outside to grill. While he grills, Nathan plays on the grass with his Hot Wheels. After the meat is done Bucky goes inside the house to check on the fries. Seeing they are ready, he calls Nathan in to wash his hands so he can eat, but Nathan informs him he can wash his hands by himself. So, Bucky just supervises to make sure he doesn’t make a mess.

They sit at the table and eat their meal while Nathan chats animatedly about his week. Bucky cleans up the kitchen and they settle in the den and watch a movie. Nathan wants to watch Finding Nemo. Once the movie is over Bucky gives Nathan his bath and puts on his pajamas. He tucks him into bed and reads “Guess how much I love you”. Once the book is finished he kisses the top of Nathan’s head and tells him goodnight.

       Nathan smiles and says, “I wuv you to the moon and back.”

      To which Bucky replies with a grin, “I love you to the moon and back too.”

Nathan gives him a sleepy smile and closes his eyes. Bucky heads to his room and opens his laptop and does his homework. He has decided to go back to college so he can get a better education and have a better life for Nathan to show him that school is important. He spends the next couple of hours doing homework when Nathan comes into his room with a sad little face.

      “I had a bad dweam Daddy,” Nathan says, with a shaky voice.

Bucky closes his laptop and puts on the nightstand.

      “Aww buddy come here,” Bucky says motioning for him to get on the bed.

Nathan walks fast to the bed and hops in. He snuggles up close to Bucky. He rubs his back soothingly and tells him Daddy is here. Nathan just sniffles into Bucky’s shirt.

      “You want to tell me about your bad dream?” Bucky asks softly.

Nathan vigorously shakes his little head no.

     “Okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

     “Can I sleep in your room?” Nathan looks at him with pleading eyes. 

     “Of course, sweetheart, just let me get ready for bed okay?”

Nathan nods his head in confirmation. Bucky heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. The past month Nathan has been sleeping his room, which was unusual because he used to be a good sleeper. He wants to ask Liz about it but he knows she’ll brush him off. God forbid Brock let them have a conversation without turning into an asshole. He comes out the bathroom and Nathan is waiting patiently on the bed. Bucky climbs in and Nathan snuggles up close to his side and he falls fast asleep.

* * *

 

The next day they head to the park after breakfast. Bucky pushes Nathan on the swing for a bit. They play together on the jungle gym. He can’t get enough of Nathan’s laughter and squealing of happiness. All that playing makes Nathan fall asleep on the way home. So Bucky places Nathan gently on the sofa. Once he sees Nathan is comfortable on the sofa Bucky grabs his laptop and does some of his homework.

After Nathan’s nap they eat an early dinner. Once they are finished eating Bucky and Nathan play outside for awhile. Nathan plays on his swing set that Bucky’s parent’s bought for him. He swings on his belly happily and Bucky watches him play with a smile on his face. Once he gets bored of his swing set Nathan wants Bucky to play in his sandbox with him. He makes Sand castles with Nathan and makes tunnels for his hot wheels.

Eventually the Sun goes down and its Nathan’s bed time. Bucky gives him his bath and ends up with a wet t-shirt because Nathan is on his flight of fantasy of fighting dinosaurs. After his bath he gives Nathan a bed time snack of yogurt and grapes. Then he brushes Nathan’s teeth and puts to him sleep. Bucky knows Nathan will sleep by himself for a bit before heading to his room. Bucky changes into his shorts and watches some TV for a bit before heading to sleep.

On Sunday afternoon they are playing on the front porch with Nathan’s cars when Liz’s car pulls up in the front. Bucky sighs Sunday came too fast. He takes Nathan’s hand in his and with his other hand he has Nathan’s backpack. Of course Brock is with her. _Why can’t the guy ever stay home_ Bucky thinks. Bucky gives Nathan a kiss on his cheek and helps him into his carseat. He gives him one final kiss on his forehead.

“Bye Daddy I love you,” Nathan says with a wave.

“Love you too kid,” Bucky says with a wink.

He gives Liz a salute and Brock a friendly wave with a smile that causes Brock to glare daggers at him. He speeds off. Bucky heaves a heavy sigh and makes his way into his house. It feels a lot emptier now that Nathan is gone. He cleans up Nathan’s toys and puts them away. A wave of loneliness hits him to his core. Bucky hasn’t been in a relationship since him and Liz split up and even then he wouldn’t really call that a relationship. God help him he tried to make things work with Liz but she wasn’t cooperative.

Liz was a one-night stand. After he got out of the army he was all out of sorts and needed some comfort. He met her at a bar and they had a few drinks and had sex. Then she found out she was pregnant. Sober Liz was a whole different person than Drunk Liz. Bucky tried to make it work for Nathan’s benefit. Granted, maybe sleeping with Liz was the biggest mistake of his life, but he could never regret his son that came out of it. Nathan is his whole world. He can’t imagine his life without him. Bucky knew his life would have been a whole lot easier if had hook up with a guy that night.

Which is why, these days when he gets hit with a wave of loneliness he hooks up with guys. It’s been about a month or so since he got laid. He was feeling lonely on his birthday because Liz wouldn’t let him have Nathan for a couple of hours to eat dinner at Becca’s house for his birthday.

Bucky sighs remembering that night at Steve’s apartment. The way they made out clumsily in the entry way ripping each others clothes off, Steve carrying him up the stairs, which was totally hot by the way. That man knew how to use his tongue, he made Bucky a drooling mess. Those strong hands holding onto his hips, as his cock slid in and out of him. Oh god, then the way he placed his hands on top of Bucky’s and his strong body enveloped him, whispering dirty shit into his ear causing him to moan and come obscenely loud.

Steve cleaned him up afterwards and they laid in a tangled mess of legs as they made out lazily. Bucky hadn’t planned on staying the night he was going to shut his eyes for a few minutes then next thing he knows it’s 5 in the morning and had to be at work at 6. He had to make a hasty get away to not be late for work cause he had to shower to get the smell of sex and sweat off of him. Bucky shakes his head and groans; he was never going to see Steve again much to his disappointment. 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks later on a late Friday afternoon, Bucky is waiting outside for Nathan. Once again, Liz and Brock are running late much to Bucky’s annoyance. How hard is it to get to his house on time? They go through every week. Finally, their Toyota pulls up and Bucky gives Nathan a big smile and wave, but Nathan just gives him a timid smile and tiny wave. This causes Bucky to frown. Normally, Nathan is so happy to see him. He goes to help Nathan out of the car, but Liz is helping him instead something she never does.

          “He already had his bath for tonight. That’s why we were running late. He played with mud at my mom’s house.” Liz tells him, handing Bucky the backpack.

          “Okay…” Bucky answers, taking the backpack. Liz kneels down and strokes Nathan’s face.

          “Okay, baby, be good for daddy. I love you, okay? I’ll see you on Sunday.”

          “Okay, mommy. Love you, too” Nathan says with a small smile.

Bucky extends his hand for Nathan to take which Nathan does. They walk to the house and Bucky happens to look back and sees in the car Brock and Liz arguing. Not wanting for Nathan to see that, he takes him inside.

          “How about I order us a pizza?” Bucky asks Nathan.

          “Okay daddy,” Nathan answers Bucky’s brows furrow, wondering what is up with his son today.

Nathan is not himself, and its concerning Bucky greatly.

         “Baby, are you okay?” Bucky asks gently.

         “Yes,” Nathan answers, not looking at Bucky as he plays with his hot wheels.

Not wanting to push Nathan to talk to him he leaves him in the den to play with his cars and orders a pizza for them. While Bucky waits for the pizza to come he sits on the floor by Nathan, but Nathan is not really acknowledging Bucky’s existence. Bucky offers to play with Nathan but he tells Bucky he wants to play alone. That makes Bucky uneasy at his behavior. He loves Bucky to play with him.

The pizza arrives, they eat at the table with stilted conversation. Bucky tries engaging Nathan in conversation, about his week and asking about interesting things he saw, but Nathan is giving him one word replies and saying he doesn’t want to talk about it right now. Bucky is getting concerned about Nathan’s behavior he’s not acting like himself and its worrying him.

      “Are you okay Nathan?” Bucky asks Nathan hesitantly.

      “I’m fine.” Nathan says annoyed.

      “Are you sure?” Bucky asks again.

      “Yes daddy stop asking me!” Nathan says angrily.

Nathan then stomps off angrily to the den, leaving a baffled Bucky behind. Nathan’s outburst really hurt Bucky and shocked him. He’s normally so chill and easy going. Bucky watches as Nathan digs angrily through his toy box. He is unsure of what to do here Nathan is not acting like himself. Something must have happened before he came here. It’s not like he can call Liz she’s working right now.

Bucky heaves a heavy sigh and runs his fingers through his long hair. This parenting stuff is tough. He knows he should give Nathan some space but he’s finding it very difficult. So he walks into the den and sees Nathan playing with his action figures. Bucky sits down next to Nathan who just keeps on playing.

      “Sweetheart if something is bothering you, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you because I love you. I want to help,” Bucky says gently. “When you yelled at me you hurt my feelings.”

      “I know daddy.” Nathan says softly.

      “I’m sorry.”

      “I forgive you, sweetie.” Bucky says as he takes Nathan’s little hand and kisses his knuckles.

      “C’mon how about we watch a movie? You pick?”

      “Can we watch Scooby Doo?” Nathan asks with puppy dog eyes.

God Bucky hates that movie but answers with a yes. Bucky pops them some popcorn, grabs them snacks and something to drink. It doesn’t escape Bucky that Nathan sits alone on the recliner instead of on top of Bucky. It stings he doesn’t want to snuggle with him like he normally does.

After the movies over Bucky is taking their bowls and trash to the kitchen. Nathan is walking behind him drinking his juice when he stumbles and spills his drink on his clothes and the kitchen floor. Nathan bursts into frantic tears. 

      “I’m sorry Daddy. I’m sorry it was an accident. Please don’t be mad at me,” Nathan says, distraught.

Bewildered by Nathan’s outburst, Bucky tries to soothe him. 

      “It’s okay sweetheart it was an accident. I’m not mad at you. It happens,” Bucky says softly and gently.

He grabs a dish towel and cleans up the spilled juice.

      “See no big deal. Okay?” Nathan is still sniffling and crying.

      “C’mon sweetheart let’s get you cleaned up and out of those wet clothes.”

They walk upstairs holding hands Nathan still sniffling and whimpering. Bucky grabs him some clean pajamas to wear since it’s getting close to his bedtime.

      “Okay Nate take off your shirt and pants.” Bucky tells Nathan.

Nathan shakes his head no.

      “Sweetheart you have to take off your shirt and pants they’re wet and you’ll get cold.”

Nathan is biting his lip like he is unsure and staring at him with tear streaked face and watery eyes.

      “Do you want me to help you take them off?” Bucky suggests.

Nathan shakes his head no. He hesitantly pulls his jeans down to his ankles and steps out them clumsily. He holds onto Bucky’s shoulders while Bucky pulls up his pajama bottoms. Nathan saves his wet shirt for last and even then he still looks unsure about taking it off. He turns away from Bucky and takes off his shirt. It’s then that Bucky sees it. A belt shaped bruise that covers Nathan’s tiny back. It all makes sense why Nathan had been acting strange all night. He feels his breathing go uneven that fucker touched his kid. He’s going to kill him with his bare hands. Bucky can’t help but let out a _What the hell_ causing Nathan to start sobbing.

Bucky can’t understand what he’s saying. Its sounds like sorry daddy. Even though Bucky is seething with rage he has to remain calm for Nathan’s sake. He doesn’t want to scare him. He takes Nathan in his arms and tries to calm him down. He sits on Nathan’s bed and just holds him, murmuring _shhhh its okay,_ _Daddy’s here_. Once Bucky calms him down he places him gently to sit on his lap. Time to learn the truth. Bucky is not sure if he’s ready for it.

     “Did Brock do that to your back?” Bucky ask calmly.

Nathan, who refuses to make eye contact with him and nods solemnly.

Bucky’s anger resurfaces but he tries to keep it in check.

      “Is this the first time he’s hit you?” Bucky asks.

Nathan shakes his head no. Oh god this fucker has been abusing his kid and he didn’t know. Fuck. I’m a shitty parent, he thinks.

       “Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” Bucky asks as gently as he can.

With a quivering voice Nathan replies, “Brock said he would hurt you if I told you. He would make you disappear and I wouldn’t have a daddy no mores.”

Bucky’s jaw clenches at that. I like to see him try Bucky thinks. He needs to take Nathan to Becca's because he has to go kick Brock’s ass. Bucky feels his ears pounding and his heart rate accelerating. His hands are shaking from his anger. He looks down at his baby boy and realizes he has to keep his feelings in check for him.

          “C’mon, baby, we’re going to go see Aunt Becca.”

           “Why?” Nathan asks with alarm.

           “Cause Daddy needs to see his sister right now okay? You can play with your cousins.”

Bucky gathers some clothes for the weekend, Nathan’s favorite book, and stuffed animals then heads downstairs with Nathan to put them in his backpack. More than likely Bucky is probably going to end up in prison tonight. He puts Nathan gently in his carseat. He drives to Becca, clenching the steering wheel so hard he’s afraid he’s going to break it. He puts on some calming music to ease the rage inside of him but it does no good. They arrive at Becca’s house in a new record time. Becca is all smiles when she opens the door to greet them but the look on their faces causes her smile to fade.

          “Hey Bucky, what’s wrong?” Becca asks with concern after seeing Nathan’s tear streaked face and Bucky’s tense posture.

Bucky gives a quick glance to Nathan. Becca gives Bucky a look of understanding.

          “Hanna, come here a sec.” Becca yells for her fourteen-year-old daughter.

          “Yes mom,” Hanna replies.

Bucky hears Hanna’s footsteps approaching them. Hanna face lights up when she sees Bucky.

           “Hey, Uncle Bucky. Hi, Nate!” Hanna greets them. 

Bucky gives her a small smile. “Hey kid.”

          “Sweetheart, will you take Nathan with you and your siblings?”

          “Okay… Mom is everything okay?” 

          “Yes, sweetheart. Just need to talk to Bucky real quick.”

          “Yes ma’am. C’mon, Nate, were watching The Mighty ducks.”

          “Okay,” Nathan says as he takes Hanna’s hand.

Once the kids are in the TV room and away from the kitchen,

           Becca turns to Bucky. “What the hell Bucky? Whats going on?”

          “I found out that mother fucker is abusing my kid.” Bucky spits out.

Becca’s eyes widen at that. “No.” She says as she brings her hands to her mouth. Looking at Bucky at such disbelief that someone could hurt her baby nephew.

Buck shakes his head.

         “Yup, that bastard left a bruise on his tiny little back. I’m gonna go kill him.”

Bucky is seeing that awful bruise on Nathan’s tiny little back and he feels his blood pumping faster and his fist clenching, aching to punch something or someone.

         “Asshole, scumbag, no good sack of shit,” Becca curses.

         “I need you to watch him for a bit. I’m gonna explode,” Bucky tells Becca.

         “Bucky, no, please don’t.” Becca pleads.

         “His backpack has his stuffed animals, clothes and ‘Guess How Much I Love You’ his favorite book to read at night, ” Bucky says as he makes his way to the door.

         “You can’t do this Bucky. They won’t let you see Nate again if you end up prison.”

         “I don’t care, Becks. He touched my kid. I’m gonna teach him to pick on someone his own size,” Bucky growls.

         “Please, just go drive around for a bit and clear your head. Violence won’t solve anything. It might make you feel better but the consequences…” Becca pleads.

         “I’m sorry, Becca I can’t let him get away with this. Tell Nathan I love him and give him a kiss goodnight for me,” Bucky says.

         “C’mon we can go to the police right now and get Brock arrested.” Becca says as she follows Bucky to his jeep.

Bucky’s is to pissed to listen to reason. He speeds off from Becca’s house, goes through the bars Brock frequents. At bar number 3, he finds the bastard with a couple of his sleazy friends, drinking a beer. Bucky goes up to him and punches him in the face.

         “You hit my kid. I hit you. You sack of shit,” Bucky screams at him as he punches him.

Beating the crap out of Brock feels so good. Dazed from the punches Brock eventually starts to fight back. They roll around on the ground exchanging blows and insults when the cops finally show up. It takes four of them to pry Bucky off of Brock.

          “You abuse my kid, I’m gonna kill you,” Bucky screams as the officers haul him away.

          “I’m Officer Wilson. I’m gonna need you to calm down, sir,” Officer Wilson tells Bucky.

          “I can’t, that fucker touched my kid!” Bucky spits out trying to get out of the grip to give Brock another thrashing.

          “Please, don’t make me have to restrain you, sir. You need to calm down,” Officer Wilson replies calmly.

Bucky nods his head in understanding and tries to take deep calming breathes.

         “That’s better. I’m still gonna have to arrest you.”

         “I figured,” Bucky mutters.

         “Rogers, we good?” The Officer Wilson asks his partner.

That’s when Bucky sees him. The tall blonde Adonis he spent an incredible night with. _Son of a bitch_ , Bucky thinks. His arresting officer is his one night stand from over a month ago. Just fucking great. He wanted to see him again, but not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would mean a lot <3\. Feedback fuels the writer.


	2. You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve meet again. Nathan and Liz tell their side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was beta'd by the lovely Floriana. Visuals at the end of the story for Nathan and Liz. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **TW: Child abuse, domestic violence and use of homophobic slur. It's not descriptive but just a warning.**

Bucky wants to bang his head on the police car, because this is just his fucking luck, but Rogers hasn’t noticed him yet. Good.

          “I want that fucker charged with assault!” Brock spits out.

          “Calm down, sir” Bucky hears his one-night stand tell Brock.

Rogers heads towards Bucky and the other officer and he seems to startle when he sees Bucky, like he remembers their one night of passion together. Could it be he remembers taking Bucky fast and hard from behind making Bucky scream.

          “I’m sorry, sir, were gonna have to arrest you and take you down to the station and you can give us your statement there,” Rogers says apologetically.          

          “Okay,” Bucky replies, calmly.

He turns around and puts his hands behind his back as Steve reads him his miranda rights. His hands are bloodied and bruised. His face is bruised and nose is bleeding a bit but Brock looks worse off. Good Bucky thinks, he deserves it. Once they arrived at the station, Bucky is put in a holding cell where his wounds are tended too. Brock is put into another one, away from Bucky. He finally gets his phone call and calls Becca. He’s going to get a major tongue lashing from his sister, he just knows it. Bucky probably deserves it for being an idiot and not listening to his sister.

          “Hello?” Becca answers.

          “Hey Becks,” Bucky replies, sweetly.

          “What ya do Buck?” Becca replies, curtly.

          “I got arrested.” 

          “The hell, Buck? I told you not to do that,” Becca growls.

          “Can you please yell at me later? Hows Nathan?”

          “He’s okay, he misses you. I took pictures of his bruises. I gave him some Children’s Tylenol for the pain.”

          “Good. He asleep?”

          “Nope. He wants to stay up until you get home.”

          “Shit. Since he’s awake, can you bring him down to the station? I want them to document the abuse and press charges against Brock.” Becca sighs heavily.

         “Fine, we’ll be there shortly. Gary can watch the kids.”

         “Thanks, Becca. I love you.”

         “I love you too, you idiot. See you soon.”

Bucky can’t help but snort as Becca hangs up the phone. Officer Wilson is waiting by the door.

         “My captain wants to talk to you.”

         “Okay,” Bucky says.

Officer Wilson escorts Bucky into the Captain’s office. He sees Steve is already there talking to a one eyed man who he guesses is the Captain.

       “Have a seat, Mr. Barnes. I’m Captain Nick Fury.”

Bucky sits down quietly.

       “My officers told me you were screaming at the guy you beat up that he abused your kid. Is that correct?” Captain Fury asks.

        “Yes, sir. I’m sorry my anger got the best of me. I was in a blind rage.”

        “Would you like to press charges?” 

        “Yes, sir I would. My older sister took pictures of his back,” Bucky says, his jaw clenching shut.

Bucky watches as the three exchange looks with each other.

        “So this Brock guy—Your boyfriend?”

        “Fuck no,” Bucky spits out. “He’s so not my type. He’s my ex’s boyfriend,” Bucky says with venom.

        “This is the first time you found out about the abuse?” Fury asks.

        “Yes, I mean, I got a feeling something was going down at their place. I only get to see my kid on weekends. Anytime I try talking to my ex, she brushes me off or that asshole won’t let me talk to her alone. I’ve called CPS but they say everything is fine and normal.”

        “I see.” Fury writes down on his notebook.

        “This isn’t the first time he’s hit him apparently.” Bucky says with venom and gritted teeth.

Just then there was a knock on the door a blonde woman appears.

         “Captain, Mr. Barnes sister is here with his son.” Wilson and Rogers escort Bucky out of the office.

Becca is carrying Nathan gingerly minding his back.

          “Daddy!” Nathan squeals trying to get down from his aunt’s arms.

Bucky kneels down and extends his arms for Nathan to come to him. Nathan runs into his arms and buries his little face into Bucky’s neck.

         “I missed you, Daddy.”

         “I missed you too, baby.” Bucky replies sweetly.

Nathan looks at Bucky and his brows furrow. “Daddy, you gots ouchies on your face.”

         “I know, baby. Don’t worry about it kay?”

         “Okay,” Nathan says as he fiddles with Bucky’s flannel buttons.

Nathan glances to his right and immediately goes rigid. 

          “Daddy, Brock is staring at me.” Nathan says with a scared tone.

Bucky looks and sees Brock glaring at Nathan. If looks could kill he’d be dead. Bucky glares right back at him and then looks at Nathan. 

          “Don’t you worry about him, he’s not gonna hurt you anymore. I promise.”

           “Are the police goings to takes him to jails?” Nathan says with wide eyes. 

           “Uhh…” Bucky stammers out.

He doesn’t want to lie to the kid. Just then Steve chimes in and with a gentle tone.

           “Yeah he’s going to jail. We don’t like when people hurt kids.”

           “Okay,” Nathan responds hesitantly.

           “Why don’t we let your son talk with Detective Carter? She’s very good with kids” Captain fury tells Bucky.

Detective Carter kneels down and smiles gently at Nathan. “Hi Nathan, I’m Detective Carter but you can call me Sharon. Why don’t you come with me so we can talk a little bit? Your daddy will just be outside that door, okay?”

Nathan looks up at Bucky and he gives his son an encouraging smile. He takes Detective Carters hand and they make their way to the children’s room. Captain Fury follows her and Steve stays behind to wait for Bucky. Before Bucky follows them he goes to Becca and hugs her.

           “You can go now Becca. Thanks for bringing him. I’m sorry again.”

           “Of course baby brother. Don’t worry I’m posting your bail.”

           “Awe Becks you didn’t have to do that.”

           “I didn’t. Mom and Dad did.” 

           “What?” Bucky shrieks.

           “You told them? Are they mad?”

           “Duh, you idiot. I was worried about you and I had to call them to let them what their baby did. Of course, they are not mad. The guy abused their grandchild. Dad said he would have done worse.”

Bucky snorts but smiles. “How can he do that with a bad knee?”

Bucky and Becca walk to the elevator. 

Becca smirks at Bucky as she enters the elevator. “That blonde cop is totally checking you out. I say go for it. Get some baby brother.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and gives Becca a smug look. “I already did him. He was my one night stand from a month ago. I was kinda hoping to see him again under better circumstances.” Then with added wink. “Best lay I ever had.”

Becca just gapes at him as the elevator door closes. Bucky laughs then sighs He needed some humor in his life. Steve escorts Bucky to the room where Detective Carter is interviewing Nathan. Captain Fury and Steve are with him outside the door looking in the double sided glass window. Fury turns on the speaker so he can hear Detective Carter and Nathan. Bucky watches as Detective Carter and Nathan sit down at a little table. She hands Nathan some paper and crayons.

          “Why don’t you draw me a picture of anything you like?”

          “Anything?” Nathan asks. 

          “Yes whatever you like.”

Bucky watches as Nathan grabs some crayons and starts to draw on the paper. As he’s drawing Detective Carter starts her questioning.

         “So how old are you Nathan?” Detective carter asks.

          “I’m 4 years old” Nathan says sticking out four fingers on his left hand.

         “Awesome! Did you just turn 4?”

         “Yes, in March! Daddy and I are almost Birthday Buddies.”

         “Really! That’s so cool. When’s your birthday?”

         “March 11. Daddies is March 10. Daddy said I was the best birthday present ever.”

Bucky can’t help but grin at that because its true. He sees Steve smile at Nathan’s remark.

         “Aww, that’s so sweet. You love your daddy, don’t you?”

         “Yes he’s the bestest daddy ever. I wuv him to the moon and back.”

Bucky smiles at that. He sees Steve smiling too.

        “Do you get to see your daddy a lot?”

Nathan frowns and says sadly, “No, only on weekends.”

        “Does that make you sad?”

Nathan just nods his head and says quietly, “That why Brock gets mad at me?”

       “Why does Brock get mad at you?”

       “Because I cry for daddy,” Nathan says, meekly.

       “What does Brock do when he’s mad at you?”

Bucky’s jaw clenches at the question and he sees Nathan tense up. 

        “It’s okay, sweetheart, you’re in a safe place. Brock can’t hurt you,” Detective Carter says, soothingly.

Nathan answers hesitantly, “He yells a lot… and it scares me. It hurts my ears. He screams in my face and I don’t like that.”

       “Fuck,” Bucky mutters quietly, to himself.

       “What does mommy do when he yells at you?”

       “She pushes him away and screams at him not to do that. She calls him bad words and then we goes to the parks for a littles bit so he can calm down.”

       “So mommy tries to protect you from Brock?” Nathan nods his head vigorously.

        “We tried to leave Brock one times. He founded us.”

Bucky perks up at that. When the fuck was that? Why didn’t they come to him?

        “When was this sweetheart?”

        “I don’ts remembers it was when Daddy went to sees Grandpa because he hurted his heart. He was gone for a longs times.” Nathan said scratching his little head.

_Fuck_ Bucky thinks he rakes his fingers through his long locks.

       “He hurted mommy. She had ouchies on her face. We left when Brock was not home. Mommy and me stayed at a hotel. He founded us and told mommy he was sorry and would never ever do it again. He brought her flowers and me a stuffed dinosaur. He lied.”

       “Why didn’t you tell your daddy this?”

       “Mommy said not to tell him. I pinky promised.” With a quivering voice and wobbling lip, Nathan says, “ I don’t like lying to daddy. It makes my tummy feel sad.”

Bucky heart breaks at that comment and can’t help but make a pained sound. Steve places a comforting hand on his back. He misses Captain Fury’s eyebrow raise.

        “When did you lie to daddy?” Nathan pats his head.

        “I used to have long hairs like daddy, but we cutted it. Mommy told daddy I gots gum in it. I didn’t,” Nathan continues. “Brock made mommy cut it cause he said I look like a fag like daddy.”

Bucky didn’t miss the ways Detective Carter’s eyebrows shot up at that last comment.

        “Fucking asshole,” Bucky mutters to himself. He looks and sees Steve’s eyes narrow at that ugly word.

        “Do you know what that word means?” Nathan shakes his head.

        “No. I know my daddy likes both boys and girls. Brock says that’s disgusting. Mommy tells him to shut up and not say that word in front of me.”

Bucky doesn’t understand why it’s any of Brock’s business on what Bucky’s sexual orientation is.

        “What’s the other time you lied to Daddy?”

Nathan wrings his little hands together and bites his lip like he is unsure if he should tell. Detective Carter gives him an encouraging smile.

        “Mommy told Daddy I couldn’t go see him on the weekend ‘cause I was throwing up and had a fevers. It was really because Brock had hit me on the face and my cheek was bruised.”

Bucky growls lowly under his breath. He runs his fingers through his long hair and started pacing around the small room. This was all too much to take in. He felt like a shitty father. How could he not know what was happening? He doesn’t deserve to be a father. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He feels a strong hand on his shoulder. It’s Steve who gives him a comforting smile.

       “What did your mommy do?”

       “She got so mad at him she hitted him on the face and was screaming at him not to touch me. I was off limits. Then she grabbed me and we lefts” Nathan says with wide teary eyes.

Bucky just wants to go in there and hold his son.

        “Okay Nathan, that’s really good thank you for telling me that,” Detective carter says with a sweet smile.

        “Now, tell me some things you do with your daddy when you visit him?”

Nathan perked up at her question. 

        “We do lots of fun things,” he says as he gestures wildly.

Bucky can’t help but smile at that some of the tension easing away.

        “Tell me what you do when your first get to your daddy’s place.”

Nathan taps his little finger against his chin,“Daddy makes dinner. Sometimes, we has spaghetti, mac and cheese, uhhh…. burgers and daddy makes really good pizza. Then we plays for a little whiles. We plays star wars, dinosaurs, cars, police, blocks, and other stuffs. Then daddy gives me a bath and reads me a bedtime story.”

         “Whats your favorite story to read?”

         “Guess how much I love you. It’s about a daddy hare and baby hare.”

         “Oh that sounds like a lovely story. I’ve never read it.”

         “Its a good book.” Nathan says, matter of fact. “I tell daddy Guess how much I love you and he says ‘How much?’ ” Nathan says with smile.

          “Then I go ‘This much,’ ” Nathan says as he extends his arms wide. “Then daddy says ‘I love you this much’ and puts his arms like mine.” Nathan sighs. “I’ll never love daddy as much he loves me cause he so big.”

Bucky can’t help but chuckle at that comment.

          “That is so sweet. What else do you do with your daddy?”

           “We goes to the park sometimes and go to see Auntie Becca and Hanna, Vicki, Cole and Uncle Gary. If Daddy has moneys we goes to plays video games at the buster place. We don’t always gets to goes there cause daddy doesn’t has a lot moneys. Daddy won me an a big alligator one time.”

Bucky grimaces at that last part. Yeah, being a mechanic, he doesn’t make a lot. He makes enough to survive and pay child support. His parents send him money when he’s scrapping at the bottom of the barrel, but he does pay them back in monthly payments. He feels kind of embarrassed now that Steve is right next to him. He doesn’t want to see Steve’s face right now. Bucky likes to think he makes his kids life fun without a lot of money. He supposes that’s what counts.

           “Thats great Nathan. Why don’t you draw me another picture of your favorite people, okay?”

           “Okay,” Nathan says happily as he begins to draw.

Bucky bolts out of the room. He needs air and maybe a cigarette. Yeah, definitely a cigarette. He heads outside the station and paces around cursing under his breath. He knew something was wrong and he couldn’t do a thing about it. Bucky had made a call to CPS a couple of times but they did jack or everything was “Fine”. He feels like such an idiot. After his pacing Bucky rests his back on the brick of the station and takes deep breathes and he doesn’t hear someone coming up to him.

           “You okay?” Bucky hears a familiar voice ask. 

           “No, I feel like shit to be honest.” 

           “Oh…I’m sorry…Can I get you anything?” Steve asks.

           “A cigarette?”

           “How about a coffee?” Steve asks, shaking the coffee cup in his hand.

Bucky sighs and takes the coffee gratefully, “That’ll do. I quit smoking after Nathan was born. Probably shouldn’t start again,” Bucky says with a half-smile.

            “Yeah it’s bad for your health,” Steve comments.

            “I know, it was a bad habit,” Bucky says with a shrug as he takes a sip of coffee.

There is a companionable silence for a bit as Bucky drinks his coffee. It’s Steve that breaks the tension.

            “So, you have a kid.”

            “Yup.” Is all Bucky says.

            “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

            “Yeah, well, it’s not something I say to guys I first meet and have sex with.”

            “Do you sleep with a lot of guys?” Steve quips.

Bucky snorts at that. “No, you were first and only guy I slept with this year.”

             “Ohh?” Steve asks with piqued interest.

             “I don’t go out all the time and have sex with multiple guys. Only once in awhile.”

             “So you don’t do relationships?” Steve asks hesitantly.

Bucky groans. “As much as being a relationship would be great I feel like it would complicate things.”

Steve looks at him confused. 

              “My ex would make it fucking difficult for me to see my son if I were in a relationship. Which is why I don’t do them.”

              “So your ex gets companionship and you don’t. That’s such a double standard.”

              “Exactly. Thank you.”

              “Does that mean you’re not opposed to being in one?” Bucky is caught off guard at Steve’s question.

              “Of course not…It’s just that I don’t want just any person around my kid. Ya, know? Look how well that turned out with my ex,” Bucky says with an eye roll.

             “Oh…. Cause I really liked you when I met you,” Steve says nervously.

Bucky can’t help but stare in shock at that.

             “I was hoping to get your number the morning after but you were in such a rush to leave to not be late for work…” Steve says bashfully.

             “I wanted to see you again. I was kinda hoping under better circumstances,” Steve finishes with a snort.

Bucky is staring dumbfounded at Steve. This gorgeous guy wanted to see him again. He doesn’t know what to say and doesn’t get a chance to say anything because officer Wilson interrupts them.

              “Sorry to interrupt but Barnes’ ex has arrived.”

               “This should be fun,” Bucky mutters to himself.

Bucky and Steve make their way inside and he tosses his coffee cup in the trash before getting on the elevator. Bucky doesn’t notice officer Wilson waggling his eyebrows at Steve causing him to blush. Once they arrive Bucky can hear the yelling. Brock is calling Liz a bitch cause she doesn’t want to pay his bail. Liz is screaming at him for touching her kid and saying “its over” and she’s getting a restraining order from him.

Captain Fury interrupts them and tells them to both shut the hell up and tells Liz to follow him to the interview room. Officer Wilson heads inside for the questioning. Captain Fury lets Steve and Bucky into his office where he opens the blinds and turns on the volume so they can hear what’s going on. Bucky is unsure if he’s ready for this.

              “State your name for the record.” Officer Wilson Asks.

               “Liz Porter.”

               “Let’s talk about your boyfriend, Brock Rumlow. How long you been together?”

               “Going on 2 years. We didn’t make it official till James and I broke up.”

Bucky snorts at that. She was doing him behind his back.

               “So you were seeing Brock while you were with James.”

Liz groans. “Yes okay. James and I weren’t really good together, ya know? He was just too fucking perfect and it pissed me off.”

Officer Wilson’s eye brow raised at that statement. Liz puts her hands on the table.

               “Look, James tried to make it work more than I did. He was always kind to me, treated me with respect, gave me my space. I was such a bitch to him and, like, I don’t even know why. He was such a gentleman. I wasn’t attracted to him or had feelings for him. It was supposed to be just sex ya know, a one-night stand. That’s all it should have been. Now we’re connected for the next 18 years.”

               “Okay. So how did you meet Brock?”

               “I met him at the diner I work part time at. He was so sweet when I met him. He would bring me flowers and jewelry. He was also so sweet to Nathan at first,” Liz said, wistfully.

               “When did the abuse start happening?”

               “Maybe a few months after we started dating. He would get mad and yell and punch the wall with his fists and get up in my face.”

               “Why didn’t you seek help or leave?”

               “Because I love him or at least I thought I did. I guess I loved parts of him. He can be real sweet when he wants to be. I tried once to leave him, Nate and I went to hotel for a couple of days but he found us. Brock was so remorseful and apologetic. I thought he meant it…” Liz trailed off.

               “Do you think you should still have full custody of your son?”

Liz frowned at that question but answered. “No, James deserves to have custody. He fought so hard for it and, in the end, the judge gave me full custody and James, custody on weekends. James looked so devastated when the judge gave his ruling. I felt like such a bitch, ya know. James went to seeing Nate every day to two times a week. He didn’t deserve that.”

                “Custody only weekends seems kind of harsh, no?”

                “Well, the judge thought since I was the mother I was better fit to take care him. I was such a bitch to him. Especially, when he would ask if he could have Nate for a couple of hours during the week just so he could have dinner with him. I would be so awful to him. I guess it was because I was jealous. I couldn’t compete with James. He’s so perfect at being a parent. He’s a natural.”

Bucky’s eyes widen at Liz statement. Well, that explains a lot.

                 “How so?”

                 “I could never do things right cause Daddy does it better. I didn’t make the voices in the story right, His sandwiches weren’t cut right, Daddy does this and Daddy does that. I couldn’t compete with a guy he saw two days out of the week,” Liz huffed. “Then during the week he would cry for James especially at night. It would piss Brock off.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at that last comment. Asshole.

                “This wasn’t the first time Brock has hit Nathan.”

Liz shakes her head and wipes the tears from her eyes.

                 “No. The first time was in late January. Nathan was wailing for James. I couldn’t get him to calm down. Brock got upset and slap him hard against the face. I got so mad at him,” Liz says with fury. “I screamed at him not to touch him and I smacked him a few times. Told him to get his fucking hands off my kid. Nathan was screaming by then. I scooped up Nate and stayed at my friend’s house. I knew the bruising wouldn’t go away in time for Nate’s visit with James so I called him and told him he was sick and wouldn’t be able to come that weekend. James wanted to see him and bring him stuff to feel better, but I lied and said it was contagious.”

Bucky’s hands clench at his sides forgetting all about the pain and bruises they have.

                “What about this time?”

                “It happened when I was in the shower.” Liz says with a shaky tone. “I was only gone 10 minutes at the most. When I got out I heard Nathan screaming his head off like he was in pain. I threw on some clothes and ran out into the living room and saw Brock with the belt. I was so angry I started to to smack him for touching my son. He pushed me down on the ground and told me I had a mouthy little brat that needed to be taught a lesson. Nathan and I went to my mom’s house. I didn’t tell her what happened just that we got into a fight. Then, we went home to get Nate’s things to go to James’ house for the weekend. Brock was there and he wanted to go to make sure I wasn’t gonna blab about what happened.”

Bucky could see Liz seething with anger. He was fuming as well. He wanted to punch a wall or maybe go beat in Brock’s face in again.

                “This was the last straw. I’m done protecting Brock. I want his ass in jail,” Liz growled.

                “Okay, well, he will be charged with child abuse.”

                “You should check his car he probably has drugs or some illegal shit in it.” Officers Wilson eyebrows raise at Liz’s comment.

                “Were you a part of said illegal activities?”

                “Hell no. The less I know about that shit the better. I’m not 100 percent sure but he gets testy when I look at his phone or he takes phone calls outside. Sometimes he’s gone all night. Then I get some expensive ass purse.”

                “Well, we’ll need to look into that. Then he could be charged with other crimes as well.”

                “Good,” Liz says with a humph.

                “Well that’s all for now. I’m gonna give you my card just in case you remember anything or want to add more to your statement. You are free to go,” Officer Wilson says handing Liz his card.

Bucky leaves the room and waits outside the door for Liz. As Liz walks out, she is startled to see Bucky. She takes in Bucky’s face and knuckles.

                “I’m sorry, James, for everything. I know that’s not enough. I hope someday you can forgive me for what I put you through.”

                “Thank you, Liz,” was all Bucky could muster.

                “Take good care of Nathan. You always were the better parent,” Liz said with a wobbly voice.

Bucky pulls her into a hug and Liz starts sobbing. He rubs her back soothingly.

Once she calms down she gives him a teary smile,“Thank you James.”

                “Where ya going?”

                “I’m gonna stay with my mom. She’s probably not gonna be too happy with me.”

                “She’ll forgive you.”

Liz gives him a tiny smile a small wave, and leaves.

Detective Carter tells him Nathan has fallen asleep.

                “Well, Barnes, your bail is paid. You’re free to go,” Captain Fury tells Bucky.

Bucky sticks out his hand. “Thank you for everything.”

               “No problem, Barnes. Stay out of trouble, please.” 

               “I will sir. This was my first time and only time I’ll be here.”

               “Good. Now go home and get some rest.”

Bucky heads to the room where Nathan was being interviewed. He finds him sleeping on his belly and snoring softly. Bucky picks him up gingerly minding his back, then he stirs a little and buries his little face into Bucky’s neck. Its only then Bucky realizes he doesn’t have a ride home. He finds Steve at a desk and asks him.

               “Do you happen to have a number for a cab company? I hate to wake up my sister at this time.”

Steve answers, “My shift is ending right now I could give you a ride.”

Bucky’s eyes widen. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t want inconvenience you.”

               “Its no trouble really.” Steve says with a grin.

               “Okay…Thanks.”

So Bucky waits for Steve to grab his things from his locker. He is surprised when he sees Steve changed out his uniform he’s wearing a ridiculously tight gray t-shirt, dark washed jeans and old worn brown boots. He’s definitely drool worthy. Bucky follows Steve to his vehicle and tries not to stare at Steve’s ass. The front seat of Steve’s Truck fit three people so he places Nathan next to him and Steve buckles him in.

The ride home is quiet except for the directions Bucky gives Steve. Once they arrive at Bucky’s place, Steve hops out with them. Bucky fumbles for his keys in his pocket since he has Nathan in his arms. So, Steve takes Bucky’s keys and opens the door for him, for which Bucky thanks him for it. Once inside the house Bucky takes Nathan upstairs and puts him in Bucky’s room. He needs to feel close to Nathan and Nathan would probably want that. Bucky places him gently on the bed and places a blanket over him. Nathan stirs a little so Bucky gently pats his butt and Nathan goes back to sleep. Once Nathan is down Bucky heads downstairs and to find Steve waiting patiently by the stairs. He’s looking at the pictures Bucky has of Nathan, his nieces and nephews and his sister and parents.

Bucky can’t help it; he pulls Steve into a kiss. He needs to feel something good right now. Steve, surprised by the kiss, kisses him back with the same ferocity and enthusiasm, placing his hands on Bucky’s waist. He licks the seams of Steve’s lips asking for entrance. Steve obliges and Bucky plunges his tongue into Steve’s mouth, the other man moaning.

Steve takes control by kissing Bucky’s jaw, then making his way down to Bucky’s neck where he kisses and lightly sucks down his neck, eliciting a moan from Bucky that causes him to buck his hips into Steve’s. Steve chuckles at Bucky’s response and does the same thing to the other side of his neck. He doesn’t even realize they’re moving until the back of his legs hit the sofa and down he goes with Steve following him. Steve goes back to kissing Bucky’s lips.

Bucky groans out. “I want…”

           “You want what baby?” Steve asks as he nibbles on Bucky’s jaw.

           “Uhh….” Bucky goes blank.

           “This?” Steve says as he rubs Bucky’s dick through his jeans.

Bucky just nods his head. Steve goes down to his knees in front of Bucky, unzipping his jeans and pulling out Bucky’s cock to give the underside of his cock a lick. This is definitely a good stress reliever. Steve looks so beautiful sucking his cock. He takes a mental photo of Steve’s lips around his cock. It’s the one thing he doesn’t want to forget. Bucky can’t help but grab on to Steve’s hair and, judging by the moans Steve let out, he didn’t mind it one bit. Once he comes he helps get Steve off with his hands before they kiss each other slowly and tentatively. _It was kind of romantic_ , Bucky thinks. Maybe he just has a weird sense of romance. Steve pulls away.

           “I should get going. You probably want to get some sleep.”

           “Okay and yeah, some sleep would be nice.”

Steve gives him a big grin.

           “Thanks for the ride and for the blow job,” Bucky says with a chuckle.

Steve blushes but answers, “You’re welcome and it was my pleasure.”

After staring at each other for a bit, Steve finally says, “Here is my card. It has my work number and cell phone number. If you ever want to call me or something….” Steve trails off.

           “Okay I’ll definitely call you.”

Steve bites his lip. “I know your life is really complicated right now, but I would really like to take you out on a date. You don’t have to answer right now. Just think about it. I want to get to know you better.”

Bucky smiles softly at Steve. “Okay, Steve. Thanks again. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Steve smiles brightly, “Okay Bucky. Talk to you later.”

Bucky walked Steve to the the front porch. Steve gives Bucky a kiss on his forehead before walking to his truck. Once Bucky sees Steve in his car he gives him one final wave before heading inside.

He trudged up the stairs and takes a quick shower before hopping into bed with Nathan. Bucky gave his son a kiss on his cheek before heading to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are Love <3\. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Nathan Barnes 
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/xjyikU1)
> 
> Liz Porter 
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/2nFTZ2N)
> 
> Brock Rumlow 
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/6qwMCx5)


	3. And you could be my someone You could be my scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go on their first date and Nathan starts pre-k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this was beta'd by the lovely Floriana.
> 
>  
> 
> [Artwork here by Kay Maeryn](http://kaym-art.tumblr.com/post/164348470661/inspired-by-blurry-by-monalisamontauk-stucky-big)
> 
>  
> 
> [Masterpost here ](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/164349304026/blurry-by-monalisamontauk-tumblr-rating-m-archive)

Two Weeks Later The past two weeks were a whirlwind for Bucky. Nathan was taken to the hospital to check for any other injuries. Pictures were taken of Nathan’s back. He was interviewed by CPS, as was Nathan, Liz, Liz’s mom, and Becca was as well. They even tried to interview Brock but he had apparently been an uncooperative asshole apparently and it hadn’t surprised Bucky one bit.

Bucky’s at work when he receives a text from Liz saying a CPS worker showed up unannounced at her apartment and took pictures of the rooms and of Nathan and that they would probably show up at his place soon. Bucky’s getting home from work when the doorbell rings. It’s the CPS worker doing a surprise home visit. So, he lets her in and shows her around his home, because he’s has nothing to hide.

The woman takes pictures of all the rooms and backyard, and even his refrigerator (Bucky was glad he didn’t have any alcohol in there), all while jotting things down in her notebook. She asks about his custody arrangement, work hours and what he does for a living. Bucky feels judged, and it makes him itch under his collar. The CPS worker even brought up Bucky’s arrest. But he’s honest with her, telling the CPS worker he let his anger get the best of him. The thought that someone was hurting his baby just made him angry.

The lady even asks him what he does when his child upsets him. Bucky replies he doesn’t upset him, he’s a good boy. If he’s throwing a temper tantrum, then he can calmly resolves the situation. He uses words and not his fists. The woman jots down what Bucky says. She gives him her card and leaves. Bucky breathes a sigh of relief after she leaves. That’s when he texts Steve.

Bucky had been texting with Steve the past couple of weeks. Steve hasn’t brought up the date question again. But he like that he doesn’t have any pressure. He does want to date Steve, but right now is not a good time for romance, much to Bucky’s dismay. Even though he really wants to kiss Steve, cuddle him, and hold his hand. God, Bucky craves intimacy. After a few minutes of silence, Bucky figures Steve is busy at work so he decides to make himself some dinner and contemplates the CPS worker’s visit. He hopes she’ll have good things to say.

In the end, Bucky ends up getting full custody of Nathan after CPS finds Bucky to be the more suitable guardian for Nathan. Liz would get Nathan every other weekend and would be able to take Nathan for a couple of hours during the week. They also recommended Liz go to group meetings for woman who were in abusive relationships. Bucky thought best if Nathan attended some therapy for what happened. So twice a week, Bucky takes Nathan to therapy to talk about what happened with Brock. So, he could know it wasn’t his fault and just talk about his feelings without being judged. It’s definitely worth the two hours a week.

Brock’s trial isn’t until August and Bucky is happy the guy didn’t have money to bail or bond out of prison. So, he’s stuck in prison until his trial. Bucky’s is glad he has one less thing to worry about. Now he just needs to ask Steve out on a date.

So he texts Steve two words: _Date me?_

A few seconds later his phone rings with Steve’s name popping up. 

          “Hey Steve.”

          “Did you mean it?” Steve asks, hopefully.

          “Yeah, Steve I meant it. Go out with me. Please?” Bucky asks.

Steve lets out a small chuckle, “I would love to go out with you.”

Bucky is ecstatic. “Cool, how about that pizza joint on Pershing? Say Friday night at 7?”

          “Yeah. Totally. I get off of work at 5 and off the next three days so that’s perfect.”

          “Awesome! Liz has Nate this weekend so it works out.”

          “I can’t wait to see you.”

          “Me too Steve. It’s been so long, I forgot what you look like.” Bucky says with a laugh.

          “I’m still cute,” Steve answers.

Bucky chuckles, “I’m sure you are.”

That’s when Steve tells Bucky to hold on. Bucky hears talking and murmuring.

          “I got to go now Buck. We got a call. I’ll talk to you later.”

          “Okay Steve, Stay safe. Text me later so I know you’re alive.”

          “Will do, Buck. See ya on Friday. Bye.”

          “See ya. Bye.”

Buck lays on his bed and smiles. _A date! Go me!_ Bucky thinks.

* * *

 

Bucky gives himself a once over in the mirror and likes what he sees. He then decides on a black polo that accentuates his body, gray jeans that did phenomenal things for his ass, and pairs them with some casual shoes. After much debate Bucky decides to leave his long hair loose, tucked behind his ears. It’s his first real date and it’s with Steve and he’s both excited and nervous. Nathan is with Liz this weekend. He’s definitely putting out on the first date.

He’s spritzing on a little more cologne when the doorbell rings. Bucky did not run down the stairs to answer the door (he’s also a liar). He answers the door and tries not to drool at Steve’s attire. Steve is wearing a blue Henley t-shirt with two buttons undone, black pants, and gray chukka boots. He smells like sex, Bucky thinks. Steve is totally checking him out and he’s not even being subtle about it. Bucky appreciates that Steve approves of his attire.

          “You look amazing,” Steve comments.

          “Thanks Steve. You don’t look so bad yourself,” Bucky says.

Steve smiles softly at Bucky. 

          “You ready?” Steve asks.

          “Yup, just need to grab my keys and I’m good to go.”

After Bucky locks up, they head over to Steve’s truck. Steve, being a gentleman, opens the door for Bucky, which makes Bucky internally squeals at Steve’s gesture. He gives Steve a kiss on his cheek for his thoughtfulness, causing him to blush.

On the ride over to the Pizza place they make conversation about their work day. Steve tells him about this guy he had to chase down because he robbed a gas station with a fork and while he did try to stab Steve with said fork, Steve managed to overpower the guy and arrest him. Bucky’s day doesn’t seem as interesting as Steve: all that happened was that he got yelled at by a crotchety old man because they didn’t do his oil change right.

They arrive at the restaurant and find a table to sit at. The waitress brings them over the menus and takes their drink order. They both decide to split a pitcher of beer. As they wait for their waitress to bring their drink order, they glance over the menu. After some light hearted arguing and ribbing, they decide on their pizza order and order. She takes their order and says it will be right out. Bucky and Steve take a sip of their beer, thinking of what to talk about.

          “I know your birthday is in March, but how old are you?” Steve asks.

          “I’m 31. How about you Steve?”

          “I’m 33 and my birthday is in July. July 4th to be exact.”

          “Shut up you’re an Independence Day baby?” Bucky asks in disbelief.

          “Yup,” Is all Steve says.

          “Well, that must have been cool to get fireworks on your birthday?” Bucky asks.

Steve chuckles. “When I was younger, my dad would sit me on his shoulders and we watch the fireworks and my mom would tell me they were for me.”

          “Aw that was sweet of your parents.”

Steve gives him a fond smile.

          “Yeah they’re the best. I love them.”

          “Do they like you being a police officer?” Bucky asks.

          “Well, I think my mom wishes I chose something less dangerous. My dad seems okay with it.” Steve says with a shrug. Then adds, “I have to text my ma after my shift to let her know I’m alive. One time I forgot and she came over to my apartment to yell at me and smack me with a newspaper,” Steve says with a laugh.

Bucky laughs too, “Moms? Right?”

          “Yeah,” Steve agrees.

          “How about your parents?”

          “My parents live in Indiana. My dad is a retired warehouse supervisor and my mom is a real estate agent. I haven’t seen them since late November when my dad had his heart attack. I talk to them 1-2 times a week. I try to Skype with them so Nate can see them and know them.” Bucky pauses to take a sip of his beer. “My parents are proud of the fact that I’m going back to college to be an engineer. I’m getting my degree so I can give Nate the life he deserves because he deserves the best.”

Steve takes Bucky’s hands.

          “That’s great Buck. I’m proud of you.”

Bucky blushes at Steve’s praise.

          “Thanks.”

Their pizza arrives at their table, so they eat, talk sports and movies. Before they know it the place is closing. They decide to head back to Steve’s apartment. Bucky gets a bit of nostalgia entering Steve’s apartment. This time he’s sober and wants to take his time with Steve. He wants to know what makes Steve tick and turns him on. He has some big plans this weekend that involves him and Steve naked all weekend.

Steve offers him a drink but he declines. He’s thirsty, but not for water. So that’s how they end up making out on the sofa like a couple of horny teenagers. They’re groping and rutting against each other making each other moan. Bucky has Steve right where he wants him on his back. He pulls off Steve’s t-shirt and tosses it aside, exploring Steve’s chest. Bucky is pleased to find that Steve’s nipples are extra sensitive. When he spends extra time on them, Steve’s panting telling him to stop or the night would be over quickly. Maybe one day he can make Steve come just from playing with his nipples. So Bucky stops and Steve sits up and takes Bucky’s shirt off and caresses his chest with his callused fingers and gives Bucky’s nipple a pinch in retaliation and a moan escapes Bucky.

Bucky ends their date, riding Steve slowly and sensually. Steve strokes his hips and looks up at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He moves one of Steve’s hands to his cock, and Steve lazily strokes it causing a whimper from Bucky. After a few pumps Bucky comes and Steve follows him soon after. They kiss softly and tentatively just savoring each other’s bodies.

Their Saturday is filled with sex and food. Bucky wakes Steve up by stroking his cock causing Steve to flip Bucky on his back and, well, it’s definitely the best morning ever. Steve makes him breakfast, which consists of French toast, sausage and eggs. Let’s just say they burnt off their calories the fun way.

After breakfast they attempt to have shower sex in Steve’s shower but it’s too small and cramp to even give a blow job. Bucky doesn’t understand how the movies make shower sex look all sexy and hot. It’s really isn’t. Bucky is freezing his ass off while Steve washes himself and vice a versa.

Later in the day they have Chinese food and exchange blow jobs. Bucky wants ice cream but that just ends up with Bucky being taken from behind on the kitchen counter. Sadly, he never does get his ice cream.

Finally, Sunday arrives and Steve drops Bucky off in the late morning. They make out a little more in Steve’s truck not wanting to part or say goodbye. Bucky pulls away, getting out of the car and waving bye to Steve as he makes his way into his home.

Bucky smiles to himself, best weekend ever. Now that he’s back to reality, he looks in his fridge realizing he doesn’t have much for the week. So, he trudges off to the grocery store and fights the weekend crowd. He puts away the grocery and waits eagerly for Nathan to come home. Bucky is tidying up the house when he hears Liz’s car pulling up. He opens the door and waits for them. Nathan comes bounding towards him leaving Liz behind, telling Bucky how he went to the zoo with Grandma and mommy, and Grandma bought him a toy at the gift shop. “It was the greatest weekend ever,” Nathan shrieks. It seems as though Nathan just had as much fun as Bucky did this weekend.

* * *

 

 The summer passes in a blur. It would go down as Bucky’s favorite summer because he gets to see his son everyday and he’s in a relationship with Steve. His relationship with Liz has gotten better as well. They are making baby steps towards having a co-parenting relationship. He can’t help but notice Liz looks happier. After Bucky was granted full custody of Nathan she moved back in with her mom. She’s looking into going back to school to be a dental hygienist. Bucky couldn’t be happier for her.

The beginning of August is Brock’s trial for child abuse. After a couple of days, it was over and he was sentenced to six years of prison. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over and Nathan could start Pre-k feeling safe and secure knowing Brock couldn’t hurt him anymore. It’s like a weight had been lifted off Bucky’s shoulders, knowing he doesn’t have to deal with Brock anymore.

It’s the evening before school starts and Nathan is bouncing with excitement. Bucky doesn’t know what to do with him when he’s all over the place screaming “I’m a big boy now.” Then Bucky gets an idea to face time his parents maybe Nathan chattering away at his grandparents about school will calm him down.

          “Hey Nate.”

          “Yes, Daddy,” Nathan says as he is jumping on the sofa. 

          “How about we face time Grandma and Grandpa? You can tell them about school?”

          “Yes!” Nathan shrieks as he jumps off the sofa.

So Bucky whips out his phone and face times his mom’s IPad while he sits down on the chair in the den. It’s ringing and Nathan climbs on Bucky’s lap waiting eagerly for his grandparents to answer. Bucky’s mom face appears on his screen causing Nathan to yell “Grandma!”

          “Is that my baby boy?” Bucky’s mom squeals.

          “Yes Grandma it’s me. Nathan,” Nathan says happily, pointing to himself.

Bucky hears his mom yelling George. Where is that man? she mutters quietly to herself. “Just one second boys let me get your pops,” Winifred tells them.

          “Yay! Grandpa!” Nathan says, while clapping his hands.

          “Hey Boys,” George greets Nathan and Bucky.

          “Hey Dad.” Bucky greets him.

          “Hi Grandpa. I miss you,” Nathan says, waving at him.

          George chuckles, “I miss you to kiddo. So what have you boys been up to?”

         “Not much, dad. Went school shopping this weekend.”

         “Oh, that’s right my little Nathan is now a school kid,” George says proudly.

         “We’re just so proud. Our youngest grand baby is growing up,” Winifred says, wistfully.

         “Yeah, I can’t believe it either seems like just yesterday he was barely learning to walk,” Bucky says, nostalgically.

         “I’m a big boy now,” Nathan says, proudly.

         “Yes you are,” George says.

         “How are you guys?” Bucky asks.

         “We’re doing good. I joined a water aerobics class and your dad’s been going to the gym at the Y. You know old people stuff. How’s work?” Winifred tells Bucky.

         “Work is work. I’m changing my hours so I can take Nate to school and get out by 5,” Bucky says giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek.

         “Good Good,” Winifred comments.

         “Hey grandma wants to see my clothes for school?” Nathan ask, excitedly.

         “I would love to see your clothes for school,” Winifred replies.

         “Cool,”Nathan replies.

Bucky gives Nathan the phone and unlocks the baby gate for Nathan. He runs happily upstairs to his room Bucky following behind him. Nathan is giving his grandparents the grand tour of his room even though they’ve already seen it. Nathan shows them his new shoes and clothes and his grandparents ohhs and ahhs at the right time. Then he shows them his Star Wars backpack and R2-D2 lunch box.

It’s finally time to say goodbye so Nathan can get ready for bed. Bucky tells his parents goodbye and that he loves them. He’ll tell his mom all about Nathan’s first day of school. Once they hang up Bucky tells Nathan its bath time. He sets Nathan’s pajamas on the bed and grabs his little robe and they head to the bathroom. Bucky fiddles with the faucet to get the right temperature while Nathan disrobes. He adds some lavender scented bubbles to calm him. Nathan hops in and grabs his toys from the mesh net that holds them.

Bucky kneels down on the bath mat and plays pirates with Nathan. Of course Nathan gets really into it and starts splashing like crazy and Bucky ends with a wet t-shirt that clings to his abs. Bucky is kind of thinking of sending a picture to Steve but right now he has to get his kid out of the tub and feed him his snack before his bedtime. Bucky gets Nathan out of the tub and dries him off and puts him on his robe and takes him to his room to put on his pajamas. After he gets Nathan dressed he walks downstairs with Nathan and puts Peppa Pig on the TV while he gets Nathan his snack. Still in his wet t-shirt he takes a sexy selfie and sends it to Steve. With a giggle he gets Nathan his yogurt and grapes and puts them on the counter so he can toss his wet t-shirt in the hamper and grabs a dry one from the top of the dryer.

Bucky takes Nathan’s snack to the den where he is watching TV. He sits down and Nathan drapes himself over Bucky snacking on his grapes watching his show. Bucky feels his phone buzz from his pocket and receives a text from Steve.

**Steve:** You’re Evil :/

**Bucky:** So you liked it? ^_^

**Steve** : I’m with my parents!

**Bucky** : ???

**Steve** : They want to know why I’m turning red.

**Bucky** : Did my picture give you a boner?!

**Steve** : No….

**Bucky** : LMAO it so did.

**Steve** : You’re not funny.

**Bucky:** Sorry. I thought you would like my sexy pic.

**Steve:** I do! Just not when I’m having dinner with my parents.

**Bucky** : Noted :) No more dick pics.

**Steve:** I didn’t say that.

Bucky is about to reply to Steve’s text when Nathan grabs his face with his tiny hands.

          “Daddy stop playing with your phone. I miss you.”

          “You miss me? I’m right here silly,” Bucky says with a laugh.

Nathan still has Bucky’s face in his hands and is staring intensely at his father. Bucky makes a funny face that causes Nathan to erupt into giggles. He starts tickling his son and kissing his cheek, causing Nathan to howl with laughter telling his dad to stop. He stops tickling him but continues his kiss attack causing more fits of giggles from his son. After a couple of minutes, he stops and kisses the top of Nathan’s head. Nathan is staring up at him with a look of adoration and love on his face.

          “C’mon baby lets go brush your teeth and read a story. You got a big day tomorrow.”

          “Can I has a piggy back ride up the stairs?”

          “Sure. Hop on,” Bucky says as he turns around.

Nathan stands on arm of the sofa and puts his arms around Bucky’s neck and Bucky grabs Nathan’s leg with his hands and they head up the stairs. Once upstairs Bucky brushes Nathan’s teeth and after that Bucky tucks Nathan into bed with his favorite stuffed animals and grabs Nathan’s favorite book “Guess How Much I love You” and he reads to him. As Bucky is reading the story he notices Nathan’s eyes starting to get droopy as he leans his head against his father’s chest. Bucky gets to the end of the story with soft tone, “He whispered with a smile ‘I love you right up to the moon and back’. The End.”

Bucky closes the book and puts it on the night stand. Nathan is passed out on Bucky’s chest. So he gingerly moves Nathan off on him and onto his bed making sure he’s comfortable he gives Nathan a kiss on his little cheek and turns on his night light giving Nathan one last parting glance before turning off his light. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for his little boy.

* * *

 

The next morning Nathan wakes up excited about his first day of school. He’s a big boy now. Bucky takes the day off so he can take Nathan to school and pick him up. Nathan wears a red polo, black shorts, black high top Vans with glow in the dark sharks on them, and his hair pulled into a ponytail. Bucky had to thank his parents profusely for helping Bucky buy Nathan’s clothes for the school year.

They head to Becca’s house because she lives a couple blocks of away from the elementary school, they were going to go together. Bucky’s nephew Cole is starting 5th grade and Vicki is starting 2nd grade. Hanna is starting High School but, doesn’t go in until later.

Nathan has breakfast with his cousins and is more excited about starting school then they are; Cole and Vicki both look half asleep. After breakfast Bucky and Becca take pictures of the three of them together. Then Bucky takes one of Nathan holding a sign with a huge smile on his face saying “First Day of Pre-K” and Bucky wants to cry a little bit because his baby is growing up. Becca looks at him amused with an eyebrow raise. They all walk to school together when they get there, Cole goes to his class by himself thank you very much he doesn’t want his mommy there. Bucky and Becca part ways with Becca taking Vicki to her classroom, while Bucky takes Nathan to his. Bucky and Nathan walk hand in hand down the hallway to his classroom.

When they get inside the classroom theres a few parents in there calming down their crying children. Nathan’s teacher, Mrs. Garza, greets them.

          “Hi, Nathan its good to see you again. Are you ready for your first day?” Mrs. Garza asks sweetly.

          “Yes.” Nathan replies. “I’m a big boy.”

          “Awesome! High Five,” Mrs. Garza says with her right hand raised.

Nathan giggles and high fives his teacher.

          “Let me show you your table,” Mrs. Garza tells Nathan.

          “Okay,” Nathan says happily.

          “You’re going to be sitting at the Dog table. This is Miguel. He’s going to be part of your table.”

Bucky sees the little boy with shaggy dark brown hair at Nathan’s table sniffling softly.

          “Why are you crying?” Nathan asks him confused.

          “Because I miss my mommy.” Miguel wailed.

          “Oh… Your mommy’s gonna be back like my daddies gonna come back,” Nathan says nicely.

Miguel just continues to sniffle. Nathan looks at Bucky and shrugs. Bucky can’t help but let out a little laugh. It’s time to say goodbye. Bucky kneels down to Nathan’s eye level puts his hands on his little waist.

          “Okay, baby I got to go now. I will see you at 2:30.” 

          “Okay, Daddy.”

          “Gimme kiss.”

Nathan plants a wet kiss smack dab on Bucky’s lips. Too much drool Bucky thinks, but he’ll take it.

          “I love you. Have a great day at school.” 

          “I love you to the moon and back. Bye,” Nathan says with a big smile.

          “Bye sweetheart.” Bucky chokes out, hoping he doesn’t cry in front of Nathan.

He’s doing so well about starting school. Bucky gives Nathan one last kiss on his forehead before walking towards the door. At the door Bucky gives one last look at Nathan. He’s talking to a little girl that just got seated at his table. He feels his tears a coming at his baby starting school. So he leaves the classroom and makes his way to find Becca. Bucky is wiping his tears when Becca finds him.

          “Oh my god, are you crying?” Becca asks appalled.

          “Shut up Rebecca,” Bucky snarks.

          “Ohhh good one James,” Becca snarks right back.

          “Are you telling me you didn’t cry when your babies started school?”

          Becca shrugs. “I’m pretty sure you cry enough for the both of us when Hanna started Pre-K.”

          “She was just a baby and she was so tiny getting on that school bus. Excuse me for being a sentimental person.” Bucky huffs out.

Becca just stares at Bucky with an amused expression.

          “I cried when Nathan was born, his first words, his first steps, and now school. Excuse for being emotional about his milestones. You Grinch.”

          “That’s gay.” Becca says.

          “Offensive. That’s rude,” Is all Bucky says.

Bucky and Becca snark and rib each other all the way home. Bucky has a quick breakfast with Hanna. Bucky can’t help but get emotional about his niece starting high school. Wasn’t it just yesterday she was starting pre-k? Bucky’s not ashamed to say that he started crying. Hanna comforts her uncle Bucky by patting his back gently, while Becca just rolls her eyes and mutters under her breathe, _you are your father’s son_. After he leaves Becca’s house he sends Steve a text _My baby’s is now a school kid_ with a crying face emoji and Nathan’s picture he took earlier. Steve sends back an _Aw he’s so cute!!! Hang in there baby_ with a kissy face emoji.

Bucky spends his day running errands and tidying up the house. Finally, it’s time to pick up Nathan. Bucky gets there a half an hour early to secure himself a primo parking spot for a quick getaway to avoid the school traffic. 10 minutes before Nathan is schedule to come out he makes his way to the pickup area with all the other moms who eye him up and down suspiciously or maybe they’re checking him out. Bucky doesn’t think his outfit is that bad. He’s wearing some black basketball shorts, navy t-shirt, and some low top black converse with his hair tied back. _Ehh who knows?_ Bucky thinks.

The dismissal bell rings and he sees the pre-k classes coming out of their hallway to the pick up area. Bucky waits anxiously for Nathan’s arrival. He can’t wait to hear about his day! Finally Nathan’s class makes their way to the pickup area. Nathan waves happily at him yelling _Hi Daddy._ Bucky waves back with the same enthusiasm. The teacher lines the students up against the fence. Bucky waits patiently for his turn to get Nathan. His turn finally arrives Nathan runs excitedly into Bucky’s arms and he gives Bucky a big hug and wet messy kiss on his stubbly cheek causing Bucky to laugh and the other mothers to awww.

He talks with Nathan’s teacher telling her that his sister Becca will be picking him up from now on and she is on the list of people that can pick up Nathan. Bucky carries Nathan to the car, then puts him in his carseat. Nathan chats excitedly about his day and the songs he learned. When they pull into the drive way Liz is waiting in her car. Once she sees them coming out of the car she gets out of hers. Nathan yells _Mommy!_ and launches himself into Liz’s legs causing Liz to laugh and kiss the top of his head. Since Nathan has had such a successful day at Pre-K they decided to get some frozen yogurt together. It wasn’t awkward as Bucky thought it would be. He hadn’t been in Liz’s presence for more than 10 minutes since the incident. Nathan is basically controlling the conversation, something for which Bucky is eternally grateful for. Nathan tells them they get to sing songs and dance. They get to play outside at playground. Its so much fun! He has lots of songs he has to learn, but he doesn’t remember them yet.

After they finish their yogurts they head back to Bucky’s place where him and Liz fill out some paperwork that Nathan’s teacher needs. Once they get that done Liz says goodbye and heads home. Bucky gives Nathan a quick dinner and bath since he’s starting to fall asleep. He doesn’t even read him his bedtime story because by the time he puts him in bed he’s out cold. Bucky kisses the side of his head and turns on his nightlight and turns off his light. Bucky looks at the clock it’s still early and he suppose he’ll get a start on his homework. Because if all goes to plan he can graduate next December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome sauce! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> Here is a [NSFW](http://sexual-feelings.tumblr.com/post/164275546370/gayxxgifs-darius-ferdynand-ass) gif of what happened on Steve and Bucky's first date. Once its NSFW because it's a sexy gif. You've been warn click on the link at your own risk.


	4. There's oceans in between us But that's not very far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings all around. Bucky gets the courage to say those three little words to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Floriana :)
> 
> Art by [Kay Maeryn.](http://kaym-art.tumblr.com/) Which I will post in the next chapter!

October Bucky is laying on his bed feeling blissful and boneless after his and Steve’s lovemaking. Steve and Bucky have been together for over 4 months. Its the happiest Bucky has been in a long time. He is currently spending the weekend with Steve because Liz has Nathan for the weekend. Steve is mouthing lazily at Bucky’s collarbones and saying something that Bucky can’t hear.

          “What ya say babe?” Bucky asks. 

          “I said I wanna meet Nathan,” Steve says earnestly looking up the meet Bucky’s eyes.

          “Gee I don’t know…” Bucky says, with hesitation.

Steve has been bugging for the past couple of months to meet Nathan but Bucky had kept brushing him off with it’s too soon.

          “C’mon Buck. We’ve been together going for over four months. I should get to meet the most important person in your life. I’ve met your sister and your parents. You’ve met my mom and Dad,” Steve says, irritated.

Steve gets out of bed with a huff as he puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and stomps downstairs. Bucky feels like an asshole for making Steve upset. In reality he’s scared for his own personal reasons. He guesses it’s time to let Steve know them. Bucky puts on a pair of pajama bottoms and makes his way downstairs to find Steve.

He finds Steve in the kitchen boiling water for some hot tea.

Bucky comes up to him from behind and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and murmurs, “I’m scared.”

Steve tenses at Bucky’s admission.

          “Why are you scared?”

          “What if he doesn’t like you?”

          “Why wouldn’t he like me?” Steve asks confused.

          “I don’t know. I’m just scared if Nathan doesn’t like you. I can’t keep seeing you, not if it makes him uncomfortable. I want to be happy and you make me so very happy but Nathan’s happiness comes first. I just don’t want this to end…” Bucky trails off.

Steve turns around to face Bucky and his eyes are much more softer he caresses Bucky’s face with his right hand.

          “Also, Nathan doesn’t have a good image on boyfriends, especially after the whole Brock fiasco. I just don’t want him to associate you with Brock. You’re nothing like him,” Bucky adds.

          “Oh Buck. Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Steve asks.

          Bucky shrugs. “I don’t know…I thought it was dumb.”

          “Its not dumb your feelings are valid. I just want to get to know Nathan and include him in our relationship.”

          “Yeah?” Bucky asks hopefully.

          “Yeah Buck. I really do.”

          “Okay, Steve next Saturday morning, you can meet Nathan.” Steve smiles widely at Bucky's comment.

          “Great Buck. I can’t wait.”

They kiss softly until Steve’s tea starts squealing.

The next Saturday, comes and Bucky is so nervous, he doesn’t eat breakfast. He feeds Nathan a small breakfast because he plans on them having lunch with Steve. Bucky brushes Nathan’s hair and puts it in a ponytail. He puts Nathan on plaid flannel button up, a jean jacket with some dark washed jeans and his chukka boots. While Bucky opted to wear his maroon colored Henley that accentuated his chest, black jeans, boots and green army jacket.

Bucky hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Nathan where they were going so early in the morning. They have plans to meet at the park, the one Bucky always takes Nathan too. Its just down the street from his place. When Bucky arrives at the park he sees Steve’s truck and Steve waiting on a park bench. Bucky takes Nathan out of the car and finally tells him the truth.

          “We gonna play daddy?” Nathan asks.

          “Maybe, but first I want to introduce to you someone?” Bucky says.

          “Who?” Nathan asks, tilting his head.

          “Daddy wants you to meet his boyfriend, Steve.”

          “Boyfriend? You has a boyfriend?” Nathan asks confused.

          “Yes, daddy has been seeing someone for a bit and he really wants to meet you.”

Bucky could see the apprehension on Nathan’s face. He’s ringing his little hands together nervously. Oh god, Bucky thinks this was a huge mistake. He’s not going to like Steve and they’re going to have to break up.

          “Is he nice?” Nathan asks with big puppy dog eyes.

Aw, Bucky heart breaks a little. 

          “Yes, baby, he’s very nice. You actually met him once.”

          “I have?” Nathan looks at him, confused.

          “Yeah, you remember when Aunt Becca took you to the police station and the yellowed haired officer told you Brock would go to jail for hurting you. That’s him.”

          “I don’t remember him,” Nathan says with a shake of his head.

          “It’s okay sweetheart. C’mon let’s go see Steve.”

Nathan and Bucky walk hand in hand together towards Steve. As they get closer, Steve notices them and smiles. He stands up and he has a gift bag in his hand. Bucky gives Steve a quick embrace. Steve looks down at Nathan warmly.

          “Is this Nathan?” “Yeah, Steve, this is my son Nathan.” Bucky says affectionately.

Nathan is clinging to the back of Bucky’s leg hiding his face from Steve. Steve kneels down to Nathan’s eye level and looks tenderly at Nathan.

          “Hi Nathan, I’m Steve. I’m so happy to meet you. Your daddy has told me a lot about you.”

          “Say hi sweetie.” Bucky says as he strokes Nathan’s hair.

Bucky looks down at Nathan and sees him peering at Steve shyly. Steve looks up at Bucky and winks.

          “Your daddy told me you love Star Wars and that your favorite character is Boba Fett. So,I got ya something.”

Nathan stops hiding his face in Bucky’s leg and looks at Steve with a curious expression. Steve opens the bag he brought and pulls out a Boba Fett Build a Bear. _Shit_ Bucky thinks _talk about buying someone’s affection_. Those bears are pricey. Nathan’s eyes widen in disbelief he looks up at Bucky in astonishment and excitement.

          “That for me?” Nathan asks in disbelief.

Steve smiles softly at Nathan. “Yeah, buddy thats for you.”

Nathan takes the stuffed bear from Steve and gives it a big hug.

          “What do you say buddy?” Bucky says to Nathan.

           “Thank you Steve. This is the bestest gift ever,” Nathan says happily.

           “You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it,” Steve answers with a grin.

Nathan is looking fondly at his new bear and then Steve. Then point blankly he asks Steve. “Did you give me this to me ‘cause you hurt my daddy? Brock would buy me stuffs when he hurt mommy.”

Steve's eyes widen at Nathan’s question but he answers. “No, I would never hurt your daddy I like him too much.”

Nathan’s brows furrow at Steve’s response.

          “You bought me the bear because you wanted too?” Nathan asks confused.

Gently Steve says, “Yeah buddy I just thought you would like it.”

          “Oh!” Nathan responds. “Do you wants to play Star Wars with me?”

          “I would love to play Star Wars with you,” Steve tells Nathan.

          “Cool. You can be Han Solo, I’ll be Boba Fett.” Nathan says as he takes Steve’s hand.

Nathan looks at Bucky. “Daddy, you can be Luke.”

They spend a good hour playing Star Wars on the empty playground before they decide to head to Dave and Busters for some food and games. Steve leaves his truck at the park and goes with Bucky and Nathan in Bucky’s jeep. Nathan is very excited to go to Dave and Busters because it’s a rare treat for him. They order their food and eat before they play games. Nathan stares longingly at the games as he eats his lunch.

Bucky has a lot of fun with Steve and Nathan. Steve and Bucky race against each other on Mario kart with Nathan sitting on Bucky’s lap. He couldn’t believe Steve blue shelled them. The nerve! At the giant claw machine game, Steve won Nathan a ball and a huge stuffed Monkey. Nathan was thrilled, that won Steve over more with him. After their fun adventure at Dave and Buster’s, they head back to the park so Steve could pick up his truck and meet them at Bucky’s place.

On the way home Nathan falls asleep, tired from his fun morning and afternoon. Bucky takes Nathan upstairs and puts him in his bed. Steve waits patiently downstairs sitting on the sofa.

          “He asleep?” Steve asks.

          “Yup out like a light. What do you say we have a little fun?” Bucky purrs.

          “Gee I don’t know Buck. What about Nathan?” Steve says, hesitantly.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “He’s asleep Steve and he can’t come downstairs by himself because of the baby gates on top of the stairs. He’ll just yell for me. From his view point he can’t see nothing.”

Steve bites his lip, like he’s thinking.

          “If it makes you uncomfortable, Steve, it’s cool. We can just watch some TV for a bit,” Bucky backtracks.

          “Some kissing would be okay,” Steve says.

Bucky grins widely at Steve and pounces on him. Their make out sessions ends up with them exchanging blow jobs. Then, they head upstairs to Bucky’s room to clean up a bit. Bucky brushes his teeth while, Steve takes some toothpaste and rubs it around his teeth then rinses his mouth with Listerine. They end up taking a small nap with Steve draped over Bucky’s body. Bucky is snoozing when he hears Nathan calling for him in his sleepy voice. Bucky yells he’s in his room.

          “Better get off of me Stevie. Nathan’s coming.” Bucky tells Steve.

Steve looks up at Bucky with an unreadable expression on his face.

          “You don’t want him to see us in an intimate position?” Steve asks offended.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “No, thats not it. Nathan wakes up very cranky from his nap and he wants snuggles with Daddy. He’ll fight you.”

Steve snorts, then chuckles, “He’d probably win.”

Bucky laughs, “Yeah, he would.”

Steve moves off of Bucky and lays next to him. Nathan comes in carrying his Boba Fett Bear with a grouchy expression on his face. He climbs on the bed and drops himself onto his father, causing a grunt from Bucky. All three lay in companionable silence. Bucky’s stroking Nathan’s back while Steve plays with Nathan’s hair. It’s blissful and sweet. Bucky wants more days like this.

* * *

 

On early Monday evening Nathan comes bounding happily towards Bucky whose waiting on the porch for him. He gives Bucky a quick hug before saying he has to go pee and runs inside the house.

Liz walks up casually towards Bucky with a look Bucky’s not sure he likes.

          “So a little birdie told me you got yourself a boyfriend named Steve,” Liz says with a smirk.

          Bucky knows who is the little birdie is so all he says is, “Yup.”

         “That’s a nice bear he got him,” Liz comments.

Bucky shrugs.

          “I want to meet him.”

          Bucky looks at her skeptically. “Why?”

          Liz rolls her eyes. “Because if he’s going to be a part of my kids life. I want to know that he’s a good person.”

Bucky kind of wants to make a quip about Brock, but decides against it. That would be a dick move.

         “Fine. That makes sense. I can tell you he’s a really great guy and you will see that.”

         “That’s good. Now I know why you look so much happier… You’re getting laid,” Liz says.

          Bucky guffaws at Liz’s comment, “That’s one reason.”

Liz touches Bucky’s shoulder.

          “I’m happy for you James.”

          “Thanks Liz.”

          “I’ll let Steve know you wanna meet him. We can find out a good day that works with his schedule.”

          “Cool.” Liz says.

Nathan comes outside and hugs Bucky’s legs.

          “Okay squirt say goodbye to mommy.”

          “Bye mommy, I love you.” Nathan says as he has his lips puckered and arms extended for a hug. 

          “Bye baby, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night,”Liz says after she’s kissed him and hugs him. 

          “I will.” Nathan tells his mom.

          “Bye Liz. Drive safely.” Bucky says with a wave.

Liz waves and gets into her car. They watch as she leaves the street.

          “C’mon baby lets eat some dinner. How does Mac and Cheese sound?” Bucky asks Nathan.

          “Yummy. My favorite.” Nathan says happily.

When they get in the house Bucky gets the stuff ready for mac and cheese, then gets Nathan started on his homework. Once everything is set in motion he texts _Steve Liz wants to meet you. Call me when you can :)_.

After he puts Nathan to bed Bucky’s phone rings.

          “Hello.”

          “Hey babe.”

          “So… Liz would like to meet you,” Bucky says.

          “Oh…Is that a good thing?” Steve asks hesitantly.

          “Yeah, she just wants to know who you are.”

          “I can meet her on Thursday when its my day off. So, maybe we can have dinner somewhere or at your house?”

          “Dinner at my place would be good. I’ll make spaghetti with a salad.”

          “Sounds good. I’ll see ya on Thursday. I gotta go my break is ending.”

          “See ya Steve. Have good rest of your shift. Stay safe.”

          “Always. Bye babe.”

          “Bye Stevie.”

After his phone call with Steve, Bucky texts Liz that Thursday she can meet Steve and he would make dinner. Liz is happy that Steve was amendable to wanting to meet her. Thursday arrives as Bucky is pulling into his driveway and he sees Steve waiting on the front porch. He is thrilled to see him because of his work schedule Bucky hadn’t gotten to see Steve all week.

Steve gives him a wave and Bucky waves back happily. Bucky gives Steve a hello “I missed you” kiss and Steve reciprocates just as enthusiastically as Bucky. He was well aware he was giving his neighbors a show but he didn’t really care right now. They pull apart and smile goofily at each other. Before Bucky starts dinner they do have a quickie in Bucky’s room. Sex with Steve would never get old.

Steve makes the salad while Bucky starts the spaghetti. They bump shoulders and talk about the latest episode of The Walking Dead. Bucky is waiting for the pasta to be al dente when he hears Liz car pull up, he goes to open the door for them. Nathan runs into his arms and tells him about his school day at lightning speed Bucky has a hard time following. Liz is approaching with Nathan’s backpack. He greets her with a smile and a hello.

Steve and Liz’s meeting goes well and not at as awkward as Bucky feared. Steve is a perfect gentleman and Liz is just as enamored by him as Nathan is. At the end of the night they walk Liz to her car and Liz and Steve shake hands. Then Liz gives Nathan a kiss goodbye and Bucky a friendly wave.

After Liz leaves Bucky gives Nathan a quick shower before bed puts on his pajamas then reads him, “Guess How Much I love You”. Bucky is reading the story to Nathan in his bed while Steve watches from the rocking chair. When the story is done he kisses Nathan good night and turns on his night light. They say their nightly thing of I love you to the moon and back. Bucky quietly shuts the door and sees Steve rubbing his eyes.

          “You okay Stevie?” Bucky asks with concern.

           Steve sniffs. “Yeah, Buck that story was really touching.”

          “Awe Stevie. Did it make you think of your Dad?”

Steve kind of blushes but nods. Bucky kisses his cheek and takes Steve’s hand as they walk downstairs. They cuddle for a bit while they watch TV together. Much to Bucky’s dismay Steve has to leave because Bucky has this thing called work the next morning and Nathan has school. He walks Steve to the door and gives him a kiss goodbye and watches Steve get into his truck and leave. Bucky locks the door and make sure all the lights are off before heading upstairs. He checks on Nathan before calling it a night and heading to sleep.

* * *

 

It’s the week after when Bucky gets the courage to tell Steve he loves him. He’s felt this way for awhile now and decides to make his feeling known to Steve. Bucky figures it’s best to keep it casual and tells him over their lunch date at the park. He’s really nervous because this is the first time he’s ever remembered being in love. Bucky hopes Steve feels the same way he does. If he doesn’t then Bucky hopes Steve can feel that way for him soon.

Bucky is waiting on the park bench for Steve to arrive with their lunch and his palms are sweaty he keeps wiping them on his jeans. After he tells Steve he loves him he’s most likely going to cry because he gets emotional and sentimental about shit like this. He’s rehearsing in his head how to say I love you when he sees Steve’s truck pull up. Bucky gives Steve a friendly wave and smile, Steve just winks at him.

Steve gets out of his car and makes his way towards Bucky.They give each other a quick hug and a kiss before sitting down next to each other and eating their lunch. Bucky tells Steve about his boring morning and Steve tells him about his shift from yesterday. The next three days Steve works a 3pm to 1am shift, then he has the next three days off. It sucks for Bucky because Steve doesn’t have the weekend off this time.

Bucky has to leave soon if he wants to make it back to work on time. He’s trying to find the nerves to tell Steve his feelings. He takes a sip of his soda then chews on his lip trying to speak. He turns his body towards Steve so he can see his face better.

          “Hey Steve.”

          “Yeah Buck?” Steve says as he munches on his chips.

Okay here goes nothing.

           “I love you,” Bucky says trying not to let his voice shake.

Steve stops eating and looks at Bucky with wide eyes and a parted mouth.

           “You do?” Steve asks in disbelief.

           “Yeah Steve. I really do,” Bucky says with emotion.

            Steve’s parted mouth turns into a genuine smile. “I love you too Bucky.”

Bucky can’t help it he feels himself tearing up. The man he loves, loves him back.

           “Are you okay?” Steve asks concerned.

           “Yeah, Steve. I’m just really happy,” Bucky says with a teary smile.

Steve smiles at Bucky and pulls him in to a kiss which Bucky happily returns. The kiss is starting to deepen and Bucky really wants to straddle Steve’s lap, but the logical side of his brain realizes he’s going to be late for work. So, he pulls away unhappily.

           “I gotta go or I’m gonna be late for work,” Bucky says with a pout.

           “What a shame cause I really like to take ya home and show how much I love you,” Steve says, with a gravelly tone.

            Bucky groans. “It sucks you’re going to work late tonight.”

           “Raincheck?” Steve asks with a mischievous grin.

           “Definitely!” Bucky says enthusiastically.

They throw away their trash and Steve walks Bucky to his car holding his hand. At Bucky’s car Steve gives him another kiss this time more chaste. They say their goodbyes and Bucky drives to work with a smile on his face thinking he loves me. Now it just seems all that was left was for Nathan to meet Steve’s parent.

* * *

 

It’s Thanksgiving week when Bucky takes Nathan to meet Steve’s parents. Bucky made sure Nathan is dressed really cute. He puts him in a red sweater, black jeans, his boots, and left his long hair loose. Bucky opted to wear a navy cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath and some gray jeans and nice boots.

They arrive at Steve’s parent’s house and Bucky sees Steve’s truck in the driveway. It’s so beautiful Bucky hopes that one day he can own a similar house. Its a modest one story house with a white picket fence and windows with shutter. It looks homey and he can imagine little Stevie playing in the front yard.

Nathan and Bucky make their way to the front door and before Bucky can knock Steve opens the door to greet them. Steve gives Bucky a quick kiss to his lips and Nathan a hug, then leads them to the living room where Steve’s parents are waiting happily. Bucky gives them both a friendly smile and wave.

          “Hey Mom and Dad you’ve met Bucky. This is his son Nathan.” Steve tells his parents.

          “Hello again Bucky. Hello Nathan it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Sarah. You look just like your daddy.” Sarah coos.

Nathan gives her a bashful smile and tiny wave.

          “Hello there, young man I’m Joseph. Nice to meet you,” Joseph says he sticks out his hand for Nathan to take.

Nathan takes Joseph’s hand and shakes it.

          “Oh boy you’re strong you’re hurting my hand.” Joseph says playfully, Causing Nathan to giggle and Bucky to smile softly.

          “Dinner is just about ready. How about we got sit in the dining room?” Sarah tells them.

They make their way to the dining room table. Sarah goes to the kitchen to see if her chicken is ready before coming back to tell them to come and get served. Bucky makes Nathan a plate: they are having baked chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and biscuits. Nathan is not too happy he has to eat vegetables. Once they are all seated Sarah asks Nathan about school.

Nathan tells them all about school and even sings and dances for them his Morning greeting song. He tells them all about his teachers and even counts to 30 for them. Needless to say, Nathan charmed the Rogers clan.

After dinner they sit in the living room with the fire crackling eating chocolate cake and drinking coffee while Nathan drinks milk. Bucky watches in amazement as Nathan woofs down his chocolate cake at record speed.

          “This cake was yummy. May I have some more?” Nathan asks looking with puppy dog eyes at Sarah.

Sarah looks touched at Nathan’s compliment. Before Bucky can tell him no Sarah is already taking his plate and glass to give him a second helping of cake and milk.

          “Here you go sweetie,” Sarah says he she gives him his cake and milk.

          “Thank you.” Nathan tells her.

          “You’re welcome sweetie,” Sarah says with gentle smile.

Nathan starts eating his cake with gusto, Bucky has to tell him to slow down because that’s his last piece. Nathan scowls at his father. Steve bumps Bucky’s shoulder and playfully calls him a kill joy.

Joseph heads upstairs while they are finishing up their coffee and dessert. Nathan is playing patty cake with Sarah when Joseph comes downstairs to living room with a box. Joseph sets it down and tells Nathan to have a look. Nathan stops playing with Sarah goes to the box and opens it and squeals, “TOYS!”

Nathan reaches into the box and takes out a Boba Fett figure and Darth Vader one and looks happily at them.

          “But…But. Those are mine,” Steve whines.

Sarah playfully slaps Steve’s leg.

          “You haven’t touched those toys in like 20 years Steven Grant Rogers,” Sarah playfully scolds.

          “Take any you like,” Joseph tells Nathan, ignoring Steve.

          Nathan looks up in disbelief and excitement at Joseph. “Really? Any ones I wants?”

         “Sure son. These have not been used in a really long time,” Joseph tells Nathan.

         “What do you say Nathan?” Bucky says to Nathan.

         “Thank you,” Nathan says grinning up at Joseph.

         “You’re welcome son. I hope you enjoy them.”

Nathan is happily digging through the box taking out the action figures and Star War toys. Steve joins him and tells him the stuff he used to do with his toys. In the end Nathan ended up taking home the Boba Fett figure, Darth Vader, the Millennium Falcon and a GI Joe action figure. Bucky kisses Steve’s cheek for being so sweet about his toys.

It starts getting late so Bucky and Nathan say their goodbyes. Steve walks them out to their jeep. Bucky opens the door to put Nathan in the jeep, Nathan puts his toys on the floor of the jeep and hugs Steve’s legs thanking him for his awesome toys. Bucky could see Steve was touched at Nathan hugging him. So he hugs him back and strokes Nathan’s right cheek. Nathan looks up at Steve and beams.

Bucky puts Nathan in his carseat and hands him his toys and shuts the door. Seeing that Nathan is distracted by his toys Bucky kisses Steve, and Steve kisses him back deepening the kiss. Bucky pulls away when it starts getting a little too hot and heavy.

          Bucky chuckles “Bye Steve.”

         “Bye babe,” Steve says, out of breathe and with a smile.

         “It sucks you have to work Thanksgiving,” Bucky says with a frown.

         “Yeah, but I’m used to it. I’m just happy to have Christmas off this time. I’d rather work Thanksgiving than Christmas to be honest,” Steve says.

         “Yeah. That’s true. Still going to miss ya,” Bucky says.

         “I’ll miss ya too. I go in at 3 so we can see each other for a bit before I go in.”

          “True. So I’ll see ya later babe. It’s way passed Nathan’s bedtime.”

          “Okay, Bye darling. Text when you get home.” Steve tells Bucky.

          “I will. You leaving yet?” Bucky asks.

          “Nah, I’m gonna help my ma with the kitchen before I head out,” Steve says.

          “You’re such a good son,” Bucky says pinching Steve’s cheek.

Steve rolls his eyes good naturedly but smiles at Bucky. They give each other one last kiss before Bucky hops in his jeep. Bucky gives Steve one last parting wave before taking off. He drives home with a smile on his face. He loves Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome sauce (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the story [Guess How Much I love You](https://youtu.be/Ze-XaKq3gU0) story. Heres the link to the read aloud on youtube. It's a very sweet story :).


	5. Cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky end up having a bit of disagreement causing an argument. Which leads Bucky to get a troubling phone call. Bucky finally graduates college leading Steve to ask a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [Florianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Florianna) [(tumblr)](http://floryanna.tumblr.com/)

**9 Months later**

 

It’s August, Bucky and Steve have been dating for 14 months. Bucky thinks it’s quite possibly the best 14 months of his life. He can’t even remember the last time he was so happy. Having Steve in his life made his life more enjoyable. They’ve had their ups and downs in those 14 months but his ma always told him if there is no arguments in your relationship someone’s not being honest about their feelings. He likes to think he’s honest about most things. Which is how they end up on disagreeing on this one thing.

It’s a Tuesday evening and Bucky’s talking on the phone with his dad. Bucky’s dad is going on about how he thinks the Colts are going to have a good season this year. Bucky humors the guy and agrees that they will have a good season he can feel it. Steve is staring at Bucky with his eyebrow raised, Bucky just shrugs. He happens to glance at the clock and realizes its a little past Nathan’s bed time. So he asks Steve to put him to bed. Bucky gives Nathan a kiss goodnight and Nathan says goodnight to his grandpa before heading upstairs with Steve.

He watches with a dopey grin on his face as Steve carries a happy Nathan over his shoulder upstairs. Bucky says goodbye to his dad, tells him he loves him and will talk to him later as he fixes himself some coffee. He hangs up the phone and heads to the den to watch some TV. Steve comes downstairs with a thoughtful look on his face. He shakes it off when he sees Bucky staring at him. Bucky watches Steve grab his cup of coffee before sitting next to Bucky. They sit together in companionable silence watching The Mummy until Steve breaks it.

          “So my lease is up for my apartment in September,” Steve says nonchalantly.

          “Oh? Are you going to renew it?” Bucky asks, oblivious.

Bucky misses Steve face palming himself.

          “Okay, so what I said totally flew over your head. I’m just gonna say it.”

Bucky looks at Steve, confused.

          “I think we should move in together.” Steve says point blankly.

Bucky’s eyes widen at Steve’s words. Move in together. _Isn’t it too soon?_ Bucky thinks.

          “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Bucky says quietly.

Boy does Bucky feel like a jerk when Steve’s face falls.

          “Why not?” Steve asks.

          “What about Nathan? I don’t know how he would feel about that…” Bucky trails off.

          Steve’s face hardens. “I practically live here Buck. 90% of the time I’m here or at work. Nathan seems pretty okay with it.”

          “Umm….” Is all Bucky could say.

          Steve gets up from the sofa. “I should go.”

         “But. Steve. You were gonna stay the night,” Bucky says.

         “Obviously that’s not a good idea. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Steve says harshly as walks towards the door.

Bucky’s stomach sinks at Steve’s words. He did this he hurt Steve.

          “Steve…” Is all Bucky could say as Steve walks out the front door and closes it.

When Bucky’s feet finally decide to start working he makes a run for the door and sees Steve’s truck pulling away. He can’t help but start crying. He can’t believe he fucked up his relationship in a span of 5 minutes. Bucky cries himself to sleep that night.

The next morning Bucky wakes up to achy eyes and kleenex littering his bed. Bucky starts to cry again because that morning they were supposed to go the zoo all three of them. He doesn’t think Steve will be joining them. So he texts his sister if she wants to go. She texts back yes and that she’ll will pick Nathan and him up in an hour. Bucky takes a quick shower hoping that it will help look like he hasn’t been crying. He brushes his teeth then gets dressed. He goes into Nathan’s room and sees Nathan playing with his hot wheels on his carpet that has a road.

          “Hi Daddy.” Nathan says with a big smile.

          “Hey sweetheart.” Bucky says with small smile.

He has to pretend everything is okay.

          “Where’s Steve?” Nathan asks.

_Shit._ Bucky thinks.

          “He had to leave sweetie.”

          “Oh…He not coming to the zoo with us?” Nathan asks, confused.

          “No baby he had something important he had to do, but were going with Aunt Becca and your cousins.” Bucky replies.

           “Oh cool,” Nathan says.

           “C’mon let’s get you dressed and feed you a quick breakfast. Aunt Becca will be here in a hour.”

So he puts Nathan on a white tank top with a shark on it, his boardshorts because they have splash pad at the Zoo and his water shoes. He grabs Nathan’s backpack and puts his towel, sunscreen, shoes, and hat inside. They head downstairs where they have a quick breakfast, Bucky puts some snacks and waters into the backpack. Before Becca gets there, he sprays sunscreen on Nathan and himself. Becca honks for them and they make their way to her mini-van, which Bucky is secretly envious of.

Nathan is happily chatting with Vicki while Hanna and Cole argue in the way backseat. It was nice, it drowned the thoughts of Steve from Bucky’s mind. He can feel Becca staring at him as he looks out the window. It makes him twitchy she’s good at reading him.

          “What’s wrong Bucky?” Becca asks.

          “Nothing,” Bucky replies rather quickly.

          “Liar,” Becca retorts.

          “Shut up,” Bucky says.

          “Tell your big sister what’s bothering you.”

          “I can’t or I might start crying,” Bucky says quietly.

They reached a red light.

          Becca whispers to Bucky, “Did you and Steve break up?”

         “I don’t know” Bucky says quietly, trying to let his voice shake.

         “Oh, my baby brother let me hold you to my bosom and make everything better.”

Bucky had to snort and crack a little smile at Becca.

          “No, thank you.”

          “Let’s get these kids playing with the water and then you and I are having a talk.”

          “Oh goody,” Bucky muttered.

So they get to zoo and to the splash pad finding a nice spot under some canopies. They spray their kids with sunscreen and send them off to play. Becca even buys Bucky a snow cone so he can pour his heart out.

         “Alright hit me with what happened?”

         “I don’t want to start crying,” Bucky says.

         “You cry for everything I’ll just tell the kids you heard about the baby giraffe being born.”

         “Fine,” Bucky replies.

So, Bucky recounts with every little detail that happened last night. Being sure not to skip anything. Becca listens intently not giving any hint on what she’s thinking. Finally, he finishes and looks at Becca for her advice.

         “Baby brother, I love you but you are an idiot. I say that with love,” Becca says patting Bucky’s arm.

          Bucky just gapes at her. “What!?”

         “Dude, you two practically live together. Don’t use Nathan as a crutch to progress your relationship. Why not just make it official?”

         “But Nathan…”

          Becca rolls her eyes. “Ask him how he feels about and chances are he’ll be thrilled. He talks an awful lot about Steve. Steve this, Steve did that, Steve is so cool, Steve let me hold his police badge, blah blah. The kid loves Steve just as much as you love him.”

          “Fuck. I really messed this up didn’t I.” Bucky groans.

          “Communication is key my dear. Now just text him that you’re sorry and you wanna talk. Explain to him what was going on your cotton little head. Kiss and make up. Then have some dynamite mind blowing make up sex,” Becca says.

Bucky guffaws at Becca’s last statement. Becca just smiles sweetly at him.

          “Go call him and grovel. I’ll watch the kids,” Becca says as she pats his back.

           “Okay,” Bucky says.

Bucky finds a secluded shaded area and dials Steve. Straight to voicemail. Damn.

           “Hey Steve, I’m so very sorry about last night. Can we talk please? I love you baby. Please call me back soon. Bye,” Bucky says with sadness in his tone.

After he hangs up he sighs heavily. Maybe next time he won’t sound so whiny and sad. _Pull yourself together, man_. He makes his way back to Becca and just shakes his head and gives her a sad smile. Becca pats his arm lovingly and tells him to give Steve some space and try again later.

They drag their kids out of the water after awhile and to eat their snacks and drink their beverages. Then they go walk around and look at the animals. They manage to catch the sea lion show. After the zoo they grab a quick lunch at McDonalds and Becca drops him and Nathan off at home. Nathan parks himself on the sofa and falls asleep. Bucky sends Steve a text message: Steve I’m so sorry. Please call me so we can work this out. Please. I love you. After an hour still no response which is unlike Steve. God he really fucked this up.

* * *

 

It’s been three days and Nathan notices Steve hasn’t been around the past couple of days. Bucky is getting Nathan ready for bed when he asks about Steve.

          “Daddy. Where’s Steve?” Nathan asks with his little head tilt.

_Fuck._ Bucky thinks.

          “He’s been busy baby,” Bucky replies.

          “Oh Why?” Nathan asks confused. “I miss him.”

_Me too kid_. Bucky thinks. He should be honest with Nathan.

          “Well, Steve and I got into a little disagreement and he needs some space.”

          “Oh, is it my fault?” Nathan asks sadly.

          Confused by Nathan’s response he asks, “Why would it be your fault baby?”

Nathan rings his little hands together before answering.

           “I called him Daddy and said that I love him to the moon and back.”

Bucky brings his left hand to his mouth and closes his eyes trying to not cry. His sweet little boy loves Steve too.

           “Steve told me not call him Daddy.” Nathan said confused. “But he does things Daddies do. Like he plays with me, makes me food, reads me stories, buys me stuffs.”

           “Oh baby that’s not it all. Okay. It’s not your fault,” Bucky says reassuringly.

It kind of clicks as to why Steve wanted to move in and make it official.

          “Sweetheart, how would you feel about Steve moving in with us?” Bucky asks.

           Nathan’s brows furrow at Bucky’s question. “I thought he already lived with us. He’s always here.” 

Bucky brings his hands to his face and wants to scream a little bit. Because his sister is right he is an idiot.

           Bucky brings his hands away from his face.“Steve still has apartment where he still lives. You would be okay he lived with us?”

          “Yes Daddy I would be very happy,” Nathan says with a smile.

          “Okay, baby that’s good. We’ll go see Steve tomorrow. Okay?” Bucky says gently kissing the top of Nathan’s head.

          “Okay, daddy I love you to the moon and back.”

          “Goodnight, baby, sweet dreams. I love you to the moon and back too,” Bucky says sweetly.

Bucky tucks in Nathan and turns on his night light and shuts off his light and closes his door gently.

He sends Steve a text: _Baby I’m sorry and I miss you and Nathan misses you. Tomorrow I’m coming to your apartment and we’re gonna sort this out. I love you._ Bucky sighs and hopes Steve will text him back or call. If he remembers correctly he’s working until 1am tonight or the overnight shift.

Bucky watches some TV to try to get his mind off things. Finally, at around 11 he decides to call it a night and gets ready for bed. He’s getting comfortable when his phone starts ringing.

           Bucky doesn’t even check to see who it is and answers with a frantic, “Hello?”

          “Oh, Bucky, thank goodness you answered.” Sarah Rogers answers, with a weird tone in her voice.

          “Hey Sarah. Whats wrong? Everything okay?” Bucky answers.

          “No, everything is not okay. It’s Steve.” Sarah answers, with a shaky tone.

Bucky's heart sinks at Sarah’s words.

          “What happened to Steve?” Bucky asks with a strangle tone.

          “There was a shooting and Steve was shot while on duty, the hospital called me and they won’t tell me if my baby boy is dead or alive.” Sarah says, breaking down sobbing into the phone.

Bucky stomach drops and he wants vomit. Steve could be dead and the last time he saw him was in a fight. _Oh god this is not happening_ , Bucky thinks.

          “Joseph and I are in Maine on Vacation. Joseph is trying to get a flight back to town. Can you please go to the hospital and let us know our baby is okay? He’s at University Medical.”

          “Okay Sarah I will. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

          “Thank you so much Bucky. I know Steve and you are having some issues right now. It would mean a lot if you went to the hospital.”

          “Of course, Sarah. I still love him.”

          “Good, I should let you go. Please call me as soon as you get there. I don’t think I’ll be sleeping much tonight.”

          “Okay Sarah. Goodbye.”

          “Bye dear.”

Bucky hangs up the phone and hastily dials Becca’s number.

           Becca answers with a groggy, “Hello.”

          “Becca,” Bucky says desperately.

          “Bucky. What the hell are you doing calling me so late?” Becca grumbles.

          “It’s Steve, Becca. There was a shooting at work. He’s in the hospital and they won’t say if he’s dead or alive. Can I drop Nathan off at your house?” Bucky asks, frantically.

          What Bucky says wakes Becca up. “Oh my god. Of course you can.”

         “Thanks. I’ll be there in like 15 minutes.” 

          “Okay. I’ll be waiting for you. Bye.”

          “Bye.”

Bucky hangs up the phone and gets dress quickly and puts his hair in messy bun. He opens the door to Nathan’s room and grabs his backpack and puts some clothes and his shoes in there. Then he takes Nathan’s two favorite stuffed animals and puts them in the backpack. He puts it on and picks Nathan up carefully. Nathan doesn’t stir and he heads downstairs and puts him in the jeep and his backpack. He locks up the house after putting Nathan in the car, he drives faster than he should have to his sister’s house. His sister comes out and takes Nathan’s backpack while Bucky gets Nathan out of the backseat. He takes Nathan upstairs and places him on the bottom bunk of Vicki’s bed and kisses his cheek and whispers goodbye.

He thanks his sister profusely and after promising to update her on Steve’s condition. Again Bucky finds himself driving faster than normal to the hospital. He finds a decent parking spot and bolts inside the ER. He finds the nursing station.

          “I need to know if there is a Steve Rogers here,” Bucky says frantically.

          “I’m sorry sir I can’t give you that information unless your family,” The nurse tells him apologetically.

          “I’m his fiancé.” Bucky blurts out.

          “I got a call saying he was here and no one would tell me if he’s dead or alive. So please let me see him. I have to know.” Bucky says with a wobbly voice and teary eyes.

The nurse eyes him skeptically but nods her head and makes a motion for him to follow her. It’s then that he sees Steve sitting on a hospital bed shirtless with a really nasty looking bruise on his left side. He looks to be talking to a doctor. Bucky can’t help it; he runs to Steve, calling out his name. Steve looks shocked to see Bucky there. He throws himself at Steve hugging him telling him he’s sorry and he loves him. Steve hugs him back murmuring in a soothing tone shhh…. it’s okay Buck. I’m fine. It’s okay.

Once Bucky calms down he kisses Steve with such passion he doesn’t care if he’s giving people a show. Steve is alive and well and he’s fucking happy. They finally part for air, Steve looks a little abash at that display of affection.

           “I’m supposed to call your mom to let her know your alive. The hospital wouldn’t say if you were dead or alive. Her and your dad are trying to get tickets to come back home,” Bucky says.

          “Damn. She must be going sick with worry.” Steve says forlorn.

          The doctor clears his throat. “Okay, Mr. Rogers we need to run some tests to make sure you haven’t suffered any internal damage.” Steve just nods. 

         “Internal damage?” Bucky asks, concerned.

         “He needs a cat scan of his brain to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion. The impact of the shooting caused him to fall down to the ground and smack his head on the concrete. His ribs look to be either bruised or broken so he needs an x-ray to make sure they aren’t piercing any organs. Then a MRI to rule out any internal injuries. Just to be safe and cautious. Once thats done he can go home,” The doctor tells Bucky.

Bucky takes Steve’s hand in his.

          “Do you what ya gotta do Doc.” Bucky tells the doctor.

          “I need to see if the machines are available right now. I’ll be right back. I’ll give you two a moment,” The doctor tells them.

          Before the nurse leaves them, she tells Bucky, “We’ll make sure your Fiancé is okay. Doctor Murphy is amazing.”

Once the doctor and nurse leave Bucky whips out his phone and face times Steve’s mom. In two rings she answers.

         “Bucky is he okay. Is my baby alive?” Sarah chokes out.

         “See for yourself.” Bucky answers her, moving the camera to see Steve’s face.

         “Oh my baby,” Sarah says bursting into tears.

         Steve takes the phone from Bucky. “Ma, I’m okay. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m okay for the most part just some broken ribs.”

          “I’m glad you’re okay son.” Joseph says with shaky tone.

          “They are just going to run some tests to be cautious. But I’m okay just my ribs are killing me,” Steve tells his parents.

          “How’s Sam? Is he okay?” Sarah asks with concern.

          “Yes, ma. One of the bullets grazed his leg. He just needed some stitches,” Steve answers his mother.

          “Good. I’m glad he’s fine. He’s such a good boy,” Sarah says.

          “Your dad is still trying to get us a flight home. So we should be home hopefully tomorrow.”

           “I’m sorry I ruined your vacation,” Steve says sheepishly.

           “Sweetheart. don’t apologize for what you can’t control. I just wished you had a safer job.”

            “I know ma. I love you both,” Steve says sweetly.

           “We love you too sweetheart. Will see you soon.”

           “Okay ma. Bye. Bye Dad.”

           “Bye and thank you Bucky for letting know are son is alive and well. We appreciate it greatly,” Sarah tells Bucky.

           “You’re welcome Sarah. Anything for you,” Bucky answers.

They give each other one last parting wave before hanging up. Bucky sends Becca a quick text saying Steve is alive and they are going to do some tests to make sure he is okay. After that he puts his phone back in his pocket. He sits down next to Steve holding his right hand.

           “I’m sorry Steve,” Bucky says with emotion.

           “Shh…Lets not talk about this right now. Okay?” Steve tells him rubbing his thumb up and down Bucky’s hand. Bucky just nods in agreement.

They do all the tests they need to on Steve. He doesn’t have a concussion or any internal injuries. But he does have 3 cracked ribs. They will take some time to heal and he is not allowed to pick up anything over 1lb. They would really like for him to take a week off work to recover. He needs to be at a desk until his ribs heal. Steve wasn’t so happy about that last one.

Bucky helps Steve to his jeep opens the door and buckles him in. Then he gets in and drives away this time at a normal speed. He’s lost in thought when Steve speaks.

          “I’m your fiancé?” Steve asks amused.

          “Shut up,” Bucky mutters. “It’s the only way they would let me in. Family only. It would have been weird to say I was your brother and then mack on you in front of people,” Bucky adds. 

          “So you’re not opposed to being my fiancé?” Steve asks hesitantly.

Bucky gives a quick glance at Steve who’s looking a little confused.

          “No Steve. I love you. When I see myself 5 years from now you’re in my future,” Bucky answers.

          “But…. How come you didn’t…” Steve says but doesn’t finish.

          “Because I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry for hurting you Steve. It wasn’t my intention. I just worry about silly things because of Nathan. I really hope you can forgive me,” Bucky says to Steve.

Bucky looks over at Steve who has a thoughtful look on his face.

          “That day that I asked you to move in with me. I was putting Nathan to bed. I asked him to pick a book for me to read. He chose ‘Guess How Much I Love You’ and I asked if he was sure he wanted me to read that book because it’s your guys book. He said yes. So I read it to him. I was tucking him he said ‘Goodnight Daddy I love you to the moon and back’. That made me choke up a bit. I told him not to call me that because you’re his daddy. I’m not. I told him I loved him to the moon and back too and he got so happy. I realized I wanted more moments like that with him,” Steve says.

Bucky feels the tears a coming Steve loves his son. He loves them both.

          “Nathan thought it was his fault you hadn’t been coming around because he called you Daddy and said he loved you. I told him that wasn’t it. He wanted to call you daddy because you do things I do,” Bucky tells Steve.

          “Oh geez is he okay?”

          “Yeah, he’s fine. He misses you.”

          Steve makes a noise. “I miss him too and you.”

          “I missed you too. I hope you haven’t listen to my whiny voicemails. I’ve embarrassed myself.”

          “My phone is broken,” Steve says with a frown. “I dropped it on the ground when I got out of my truck after we had our fight. Haven’t gotten it fixed.”

          “Oh. That explains why never answered my calls or texts.”

          “Yeah, I’m sorry I’ve just been in a foul mood that past couple of days,” Steve answers. “I should’ve called you but I’m a bit stubborn.”

Bucky makes a noise of agreement as he pulls up into the driveway of his home. Bucky helps Steve out of his car and up the stairs to Bucky’s bedroom. He helps Steve take off his uniform shirt that’s unbuttoned. He can’t help but stare at the nasty bruise on Steve’s left side. Bucky is so happy it wasn’t anything more dangerous. Although he does wish Steve hadn’t been hurt at all.

          “God I could go for a shower,” Steve groused.

          “I can help you. Since you can’t move your left side.”

          “That would be great, Buck. Thanks.”

Bucky goes in the bathroom and turns on the shower and sets it at the right temperature while Steve disrobes. Steve hops in and Bucky washes his hair and body making sure to be mindful of his ribs. Then he washes Steve’s lower body and helps rinses him off. He gives Steve a towel to dry off and leaves him to brush his teeth.

Bucky gets Steve some clean underwear to wear and leaves it on the bed. He heads downstairs to make sure everything is locked and lights are off. Once back upstairs Bucky takes off his clothes leaving him in his underwear. He sits on the bed waiting for Steve when it occurs to him that Steve could’ve died tonight and the last time he saw Steve, Steve was looking at him with hurt on his face. Bucky finds himself crying. He loves Steve and Steve would have died not knowing how much Bucky loved him and wanted him to move in with him.

Bucky is trying to wipe the tears from his face when he hears the bathroom door opening. Steve comes out wearing a towel around his waist talking about how good it felt to be clean.

          “Move in with Steve,” Bucky says with a cracked tone.

Steve looks at Bucky in shock.

          “Please I love you and I was an idiot. I asked Nathan how he would feel if you moved in with us and you want to know what he said. He said ‘I thought Steve already lived with us’,”Bucky says as he starts to cry again.

          “Oh Buck.” Steve says gently. 

          “I’m sorry Steve. All I can think about is you could have died tonight and the last time we saw each other was in a stupid argument that didn’t need to happen. The last time you looked at me was with a hurt look on your face. I’m sorry.”

          “Come here baby,” Steve says gently.

Bucky goes to Steve and Sobs into his right shoulder. Steve rubs Bucky’s back soothingly murmuring words of comfort. Once Bucky has calmed down. Steve answers.

          “I would love to move in with you baby. Nothing would make me happier,” Steve answers. “I forgive you Buck. No one more beating yourself up over this. Even if I had moved in with you. This still would have happened. That wouldn’t have been your fault. Okay?”

          Bucky sniffles but answers Steve with a tiny smile. “Okay.”

          Steve smiles at Bucky and kisses him sweetly. “C’mon let’s get to bed. I’m tired.”

         “Okay just need to get ready for bed real quick.”

         “Take your time baby.”

Bucky does his business and heads to bed where Steve’s already lying down. And when he sees Bucky he moves to lay down on his right side. Bucky gets in facing Steve snuggling up close to Steve laying his arm gently on Steve’s hip trying not to touch his injured ribs. “I love you Steve.” “I love you too Bucky.” Bucky sleeps well for the first time in three days.

* * *

 

**4 Months Later**

 

Bucky breathes deeply in and out rubbing his sweaty palms together. He can’t believe he is finally here. He did it. He made it. His college graduation. James Buchanan Barnes has finally gotten his college degree. Well almost. He’s waiting his turn to be called on stage to shake hands with the college president and get his diploma. Bucky is so proud of himself. The last year of school had been rough. He thought about quitting a few times but Becca and Steve talk him off the ledge. For which he was grateful because he wouldn’t be here right now.

His parents had even come down from Indiana to see him graduate. He sees them sitting in the stands with Nathan, Becca with her family, and Steve with his parents. Bucky was still in awe that they were all there to support him. He wanted to cry a bit. Finally the person in front of him name gets called and then he’s next.

They finally call his name “James Buchanan Barnes” and he smiles wide to receive his diploma. He can hear his family cheering and screaming loudly for him. He can’t stop smiling. He shakes the presidents hand and the deans and makes his way down the stage. Bucky looks up into the stands and sees his family cheering him on. He waves at them and blows them kisses. Steve mouths _I love you_ and Bucky replies back _I love you too_.

Finally, the ceremony ends and they head to Red Lobster for a celebratory dinner. He thanks everyone for coming to his graduation. His parents gush about how proud they are of him. Nathan almost overdoses on cheesy bread causing Bucky to cut him off. They all eat happily chatting away with each other.

After they eat they head to Becca’s house to eat cake and open presents. Even though Bucky said they didn’t have to get him anything because its almost Christmas soon. Bucky ends up getting a new laptop from his parents and he can’t help but stare at awe at it. His laptop is like 6 years old and on its last leg. He can’t help it he gives his parents a big hug and a teary eyed thank you, he feels so grateful to have them as parents. Becca and Gary give him $100 and Becca makes him swear to buy fun things and not groceries.

His nieces and nephew get a really sweet card with homemade coupons for free stuff, Bucky is touched. Nathan gives Bucky a homemade card that he will cherish forever. Steve’s parents give him a gift card to the movies because he needs to treat himself. Steve gives him a card and writes really sweet things in and tells him he’ll give him present later. Bucky looks up at Steve with an amused eyebrow raise and Steve just winks at him in return.

They hang out a Becca’s for a couple of hours before going home. Nathan was spending the night with his cousins they were going to make ornaments and watch Christmas movies. Bucky kisses Nathan goodbye and tells him goodnight. His parents are staying with Becca so he tells them goodbye and Becca goodbye. Him and Steve leave happily, knowing they have the house to themselves.

Once inside the house they start kissing and ripping each other’s jackets off from one other. They make their way upstairs to their bedroom where their shirts are thrown haphazardly on the stairs as well as their shoes. When they make it to the bedroom their kissing has slowed down. It’s Steve that pulls away leaving Bucky to chase after his lips.

          “Before we continue I have to ask you something.” Steve says out of breath.

          With his brows furrowed Bucky says, “Okay.”

Steve does something Bucky does not expect. He gets down on one knee. Bucky can’t help but stare at him with wide teary eyes.

          “James Buchanan Barnes, I love you so much. Will you do the honor of marrying me?” Steve asks with an earnest hopeful expression.

Bucky brings his hands to his mouth and starts crying. He can’t the will to speak so he nods his head and finally the words come to him.

          “Yes Steve. I’ll marry you,” Bucky chokes out.

Steve smiles widely at Bucky’s answers. He stands up and places the ring on Bucky’s left ring finger. Bucky smiles at his ring and then kisses Steve letting out a breathy ‘I love you’. They continue where they left off taking each other’s clothes off, this time more slowly and sensually. Steve has Bucky on his back naked kissing every inch of Bucky’s body causing moans and whimpers from Bucky.

Then, Steve is inside of Bucky moving in and out of him at a slow pace. Bucky clings to Steve’s back, savoring the feeling of Steve inside him. They kiss each other slowly and tentatively, just enjoying being with each other. After a while Steve strokes Bucky in time with his thrusts causing him to orgasm loudly and Steve follows after a few more thrusts.

Steve stays on top of Bucky mouthing at his collar bone sloppily while Bucky strokes Steve’s back lovingly enjoying have Steve’s weight on top of him.

Steve moves off of Bucky and lays down next to him causing Bucky to lay on Steve’s chest. Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head while Bucky moves his finger up and down Steve’s abs. _I’m getting married_ Bucky internally squeals. Bucky honestly thought he would be alone forever or at least until Nathan turned 18. Things worked out in Bucky’s favor in the end.

          “The ring is so beautiful Steve,” Bucky says.

          “I’m glad you liked it, Buck. That ring belonged to my grandpa Cillian, my mom’s father.”

          “Oh Steve, it’s a family heirloom.” Bucky was touched.

          “Yup. When I told my ma I wanted to marry ya, she showed it to me and I fell in love with it,” Steve says with a smile in his voice.

          “Did anyone else know you were gonna propose?” Bucky asks, looking up at Steve.

          Steve nods his head and answered. “You remember when I told you I was going camping with some guys from work?” Bucky nods his head yes. “I didn’t go camping I went up to Indiana to ask for you parents blessing to marry you.”

         Bucky gets from Steve’s chest and looks at Steve with wide teary eyes. “You asked my parents for my hand in marriage?”

         “Yeah Buck. I did. Seemed like the right thing to do.”

         “Oh Steve,” Bucky says as he kisses him.

         “I even asked Nathan if he was okay with it. He is on board 100%,” Steve says with a laugh.

Bucky straddles Steve’s lap and kisses him with lots of enthusiasm. Round 2 ends up with Bucky riding Steve. His hands are planted on Steve’s muscular chest and Steve’s hands are placed on Bucky’s hips which he caresses tenderly looking up at Bucky’s face with a look of bliss and ecstasy as he moves his hips up and down Steve’s cock. After a few minutes Steve gets up so he’s face to face with Bucky and mouthing at Bucky’s jaw moving down to his neck where he lightly sucks and bites causing a loud moan from Bucky. Steve starts thrusting up in time with Bucky’s movement causing him to hit Bucky’s sweet spot. It doesn’t take long for Bucky to come with Steve following soon after. They end up falling asleep soon after. They’ll just leave the worry about the mess for another day.

The next morning, they have breakfast at Becca’s house where they announce their engagement. Bucky shows off his ring and they all welcome Steve to the family. Becca and Bucky’s mom squeal about planning the wedding. Becca runs to get her IPAD so they can look up things on Pinterest. Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles; he loves their enthusiasm.

          Nathan comes up to Bucky and asks, “Can I call Steve Dad now?”

Bucky looks at Steve with an eyebrow raised.

         Steve kneels down to Nathan’s eye level “If calling me Dad will make you happy, then yes, you may call me that.”

Nathan beams at Steve and gives him a big hug, which Steve returns.

Bucky watches with a smile on his face. He loves both his boys so much. He can’t wait to see where his future with Steve brings him.

> [](http://imgur.com/zZSfAOz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art](http://kaym-art.tumblr.com/post/164348470661/inspired-by-blurry-by-monalisamontauk-stucky-big) by Kay Maeryn!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the story! Happy reading! 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [Florianna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Florianna) [(tumblr)](http://floryanna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art by
> 
> [Kay Maeryn](http://kaym-art.tumblr.com/)

In April, four months after Bucky and Steve got engaged they were married in Steve’s parent’s backyard with close family and friends. It was a small intimate wedding. Nathan was the ring bearer and Vicki, was the flower girl. They had a mini honeymoon in a hotel after their wedding. Their weekend was spent having a lot of sex. Bucky almost felt bad about decimating the hotel room. After their fun weekend, they went on a family vacation to Disneyland. It was quite possibly the best vacation Bucky ever went on. He hadn’t been on a vacation since he was in high school. Seeing Nathan’s face the first time he entered Disneyland was something he would remember forever.

A month after they were married they bought a beautiful home a few blocks away from Becca and closer to Nathan’s school. It was a beautiful four-bedroom home with a lovely backyard for Nathan to play in. A place where they could eventually get a dog and maybe expand their family with more children. Bucky and Steve argued over paint colors for their room. They finally settle for a bluish gray color. Nathan painted his room navy blue and decorated it in Star Wars theme. He was super happy with his room and couldn’t wait to invite his friends over.

In June, and Bucky was starting to feel discouraged about finding a engineering job. He applied everywhere and even got a few interviews, but they wanted to go with more “qualified” applicants. After six months of nothing Bucky felt pessimistic about his job search. Maybe he was just destined to be a mechanic, but Steve was there to encourage him and boost his moral which Bucky was grateful for.

Finally, in August, Bucky gets a Mechanical engineering job for a reputable company. Bucky, Steve and Nathan all jumped happily around the house when he got the phone call that he got the job. He would be sad to leave his friends at the garage, but this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. Bucky gave them his two-week notice and on his last day of work, they got him a cake and Bucky got emotional. He loved his new job. Everyone was nice and friendly. They made Bucky feel welcomed. Bucky even made a new friend named Darcy who was sarcastic and witty and just plain cool.

Bucky finally had the income where he could spoil Nathan a little bit. He got him out of Cole’s hand me downs and thrift store clothing. He also finally managed to treat himself to nice things and spoil his husband and family. Bucky had always felt kind of sad that he couldn’t get his family gifts they deserved because he was scrapping at the bottom of the barrel, but now he could finally pay back his parents and Becca for helping him so much when times were hard. He was so grateful to have them in his lives.

Bucky’s parents eventually moved back into town, choosing to live with Becca and her family. They took the second master bedroom, where they would stay when they would visit them. Bucky got the feeling they moved back partially because they were a little jealous when Nathan started calling Steve’s parents Grandma and Grandpa. He saw them more than he did Bucky’s parents, who would try to come to town every 3 or so months. Bucky couldn’t really visit them because his job hadn’t pay all that well and it was expensive to travel to them. He was happy to have them nearby again.

* * *

 

 Five years into their marriage they expand their little family by adopting a little boy named Clint. Steve had found Clint looking through a dumpster for food while on patrol duty. He told Steve he was waiting for his older brother to come back with food, but he never showed up. After taking Clint to the police station Steve found out his older brother Barney had been arrested for robbery with a deadly weapon and resisting arrest. He would be in prison for the unforeseeable future.

It turned out Clint and his older brother had run away from Iowa to join a circus. It looked like no one in Iowa was looking for them so Clint was placed into foster care. Steve had made sure they placed him with Sam’s older sister, Octavia, who is a foster parent. Bucky thought Steve was having an affair when he would say he had to work late and go places without Bucky on Sunday. After a huge fight Steve finally told Bucky all about Clint and how he had been visiting the little boy to gain his trust. He wanted them to adopt him. So he told him everything about Clint and even showed him his picture.

Bucky couldn’t let that sweet faced little boy spend the next 12 years in foster care so they decided to adopt him, after discussing it with Nathan, who was 11 years old at the time. Nathan was all up for being a big brother with someone he could actually play with. Liz had remarried a year prior and was pregnant with a little girl. Liz’s husband was a really nice man who treated Nathan so kindly and actually liked him. Liz met her husband when she was cleaning his teeth. He was a Physics professor at the local university. Bucky liked him he was a good man. He was happy Liz had met someone that treated her with respect and kindness.

When Steve took Nathan and Bucky to meet Clint he was all smiles when he saw Steve he gives him a big hug. Steve introduced Clint to Bucky and Nathan. Clint, obviously, was a little shy with them and just clung to Steve. But Nathan starts talking to Clint like he was his buddy: asking him his favorite color and asking if he liked Pokemon and Star Wars. Nathan had brought his Star Wars Micro machines for them to play with. Bucky knew then that Clint was coming home with them.

During the adoption process, they all learned sign language because Clint was deaf in both ears. Clint even taught them a little bit. He was so happy that they were learning ASL for him. Finally, when the adoption process was complete, Clint goes home with them. He decided to stay in Nathan’s room that first night because they wanted him to pick out his room himself. Clint could not believe he could paint his room any color he wanted and pick his bedroom and bedding. They spent like two hours at Lowe’s looking at paint colors. Clint could not pick a purple he liked, there were too many! He finally settled on a color called grapolicious. Bucky figured Clint like the name more than anything.

For his bedroom Clint chose a Loft bed with a desk underneath the bed, matching dresser, night stand and bookshelf. As for the bedding, he chose one with rockets on it. It took a few days but they put together Clint’s room. It kind of broke Bucky’s heart when Clint said he never had his own bed or a room to sleep in. Once Clint felt more comfortable with them he decided to delved deeper into his past. Bucky found out Clint’s parents were killed in car accident because his dad was drunk. Clint and his brother Barney lived in foster care with this really mean man who would hit them. So, they ran away to join the circus. Clint told them Barney could be mean but he loved him. Bucky and Steve just look sadly at each other, glad they took this sweet little boy into their home.

A year and a half later, they would end up adopting another child this time a little girl named Natasha. The little had to come to live with Sam’s sister after her mother had died from a brain tumor. She was only four years old and not talking to anyone. Naturally Bucky and Steve talked about adopting another child and agreed to meet her. They talked to Nathan and Clint about how they would feel to have another sibling. Nathan was okay with having a baby sister. Clint was a little apprehensive about it because he thought they wouldn’t love him anymore. Steve and Bucky were quick to reassure Clint that they would still love him no matter what. He was part of their family. That made Clint more at ease.

They went to Sam’s sister’s place to see little Natasha. She had beautiful red hair and striking green eyes with pale skin she was wearing a pretty blue dress with black leggings and some cute little flats. Bucky thought she was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen. She sat on Octavia’s lap staring at them, not making a point to talk to them. Steve and Bucky tried to engage her in conversation but she sat on Octavia’s lap just staring blankly at them holding her stuffed bunny. It was Clint who brought Natasha out of her shell.

He made her smile and laugh. Clint made funny faces at Natasha and was telling her jokes. Then he whispered something in her ear so no one would hear and she looked at Bucky and Steve as Clint whispered to her. Then when Clint pulled away she just stared at him with a pensive look on her face while he nodded his head, smiled and gave her a thumbs up. They asked Clint what he told Natasha, but he told them it was a secret with a big smile.

The next week they went over again to see Natasha. This time she was wearing her ballerina outfit with her red hair pulled into a bun. Octavia told them they had just gotten home from ballet practice. Natasha was sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack. Clint sat down next to her and starts talking about school. Natasha stared at Clint intently as he speaks. Then they moved over to the den where all they all sat on the sofa. Natasha headed upstairs and then came down holding her stuffed rabbit. She went over to Steve and Bucky, handed them her bunny telling them his name is Floppy. Bucky was thrilled she was actually talking to them. She told them she was three years old and that she liked to dance. They asked if they could see her dance and she did a small one for them. They all clapped and cheered causing Natasha to smile at them a little. Over a month they visited Natasha and she was always happy to see them opening up a little more each time.

Bucky and Steve adopted Natasha and, like Clint, let her pick out her room color and bedding. She chose a very pretty color called Harmonious Rose and very pretty bed that look like a princess bed with a bedspread with ballerinas on it. Her room came out very elegant. Natasha had all those boys wrapped around her little finger, especially Steve. She did not like it one bit when Steve had to work the night shift, she got all pouty and sulky. When Steve would get home late he would go into her room and kiss her on her cheek and draw a heart on her little hand to let her know Daddy got home safely.

* * *

 

 It was ten years into their marriage when Steve retired from the Police force after a near fatal shooting that almost killed him. He was shot twice in the chest and was in bad shape for a couple of weeks. Those were the longest two weeks of Bucky’s life. He was glad to have his family there by his side.

That first night, the hardest thing was telling the kids what had happened to Steve. He had Steve’s parents with him to help comfort his children. Natasha and Clint started to cry, asking if Daddy was going to die. Sarah held Natasha in her arms while Joseph let Clint sob into his neck. While, Nathan looked like he wanted to cry but he was holding it in. So, Bucky pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back and assured him everything would be okay. Nathan just let out hitched breaths. That night they all slept together in Bucky’s bed. Bucky couldn’t sleep fearful he would get a call that Steve had died during the night.

After Steve recovered and went home, Bucky begged and pleaded with him to retire. Steve, the stubborn knucklehead said he think about, which pissed Bucky off. He finally had to get it through his thick skull just what almost dying did to his family. How crushed his kids were that their dad almost died. What it did to his elderly parents. He thought Steve’s dad was going to have a heart attack. Steve, finally seeing the big picture retired from the force.

Steve spent a year not working becoming a house husband. After a year, he couldn’t take it anymore and applied to be a security guard at the local elementary school. Bucky wasn’t surprised when Steve was offered the job. Steve would go to work all happy with Natasha and Clint. Bucky was just happy he didn’t really have to worry about Steve’s safety anymore. Steve was happy and that was what counted.

Nathan was sixteen years old now and learning how to drive. He had given Steve and Bucky a few heart palpitations with his driving skills. During one of his driving lessons Clint had screamed, “We’re all gonna die” causing Nathan to glare at his little brother and tell him to shut up. To which Bucky replied “Be nice to your brother”. Now that Nathan was a teenager he split his time between Liz’s and Bucky’s place. Nathan would come back to Bucky’s when he wanted to get away from his younger siblings. Liz had a five-year-old daughter named Emily and a three-year-old son named Jacob both really adorable kids. Bucky was happy Liz got her happy ending as well.

* * *

 

Over the years the kids got older and moved out. Nathan became a pediatric doctor in the Big Apple. While Clint ended up working for the government with a job called “I can’t tell you or I have to kill you type thing.” He was happy in his little apartment with his one-eyed dog Lucky. Natasha went to Juilliard and became a world-renowned Ballerina. She was always so beautiful when she danced. Bucky and Steve would try to go to as many shows as they could. Bucky and Steve were both proud of the people their children became. Bucky was really glad he had that one-night stand so long ago with Steve. He made Bucky’s world go around and made his life a very pleasant experience. Bucky was glad he got to grow old with Steve Rogers.

**_The End._ **


End file.
